My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate
by Ysellyra Tunnelly
Summary: ‘Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven do fine all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.’
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids!!! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **_'Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven do fine all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.' _

- Juliet, 'Romeo Juliet', Shakespeare.

**Warnings: **Read the ratings. Make up your mind, Don't both flaming.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope.

Now… the basic basic plot is Shiv's (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way. DON'T BLOODY FLAME ME FOR IT!!!

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg?!)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BEGINNING: (noun) The time at which something begins, The event consisting of the start of something, The first part or section of something.

'My god, we _still_ have to go these things?' asked Severus, giving Minerva a look.

'Yes, we _still_ have to go to these things. And we have to act properly, set an example, _Severus!_' barked Minerva, before taking another sip of her tea.

'It's a student talent quest. Emphasis on the word 'student'. No Professors mentioned anywhere in the title.' Stated Severus.

'Obviously you didn't read the small print, Severus. It states that all Hogwarts students, ghosts and STAFF must attend the final performance.' Replied Minerva smugly.

Severus slid into his chair, defeated.

Damn Dumbledore and his stupid ideas. Ever since they had won over the Dark Lord, all he'd done was smile, that annoying twinkle in his eye so permanent it made him look like he had cataracts. And the rest of the staff had gone along with him on his happy road to 'bloody-annoying-ville'. Except one person. A new staff member, by the name of 'Ms Granger'. Yes you heard right. The insufferable no-it-all, Hermione Granger.

Surprisingly, she didn't join Dumbledore and the rest of the formerly (almost) sane professional staff on their quest for the ultimate happiness.

She had remained (almost) sane since the Last Battle. She and Severus seemed to be the only ones.

Severus was interrupted from his thoughts by the entrance of Dumbledore.

'You looked very deep in thought, Severus. Tell me, what was on your mind?' asked Dumbledore. Severus just wished that twinkle would piss off!

'Hermione…' he said, before realising what he'd answered. 'I mean, Hermione's… work! Yes, er, her work has been very satisfactory in my department. Yes, very pleased with it at the moment…' he saved. Oh shit.

He was screwed.

'Mmhmm, I'm glad you think so.' He grinned knowingly.

He was so screwed.

'We _still_ have to go to these things?' asked Hermione.

'Yes. We do. No need to worry, I'm sure it'll be fun, they always are! It's been brilliant since Dumbledore and Harry triumphed over Voldemort, hasn't it?' asked Professor Brown.

'Yes, brilliant…' answered her former classmate. She turned to face the mirror, running the tap and preparing to splash her face. She threw a handful of water at the face, using part of it to calm her wild hair.

'You know, you could have some potential under all this hostility…' said Lavendar thoughtfully, pulling Hermione's hair up into a small bun.

Hermione pulled away, saying 'I'm not hostile. I'm annoyed.'

'What happened to you? Ever since the Last Battle, you've been really… snarky.' Said Lavendar, rustling around in her handbag. She removed a little black case and opened it, revealing a tube of lipgloss, lipstick, blush and mascara.

She started to apply it, giving Hermione a searching look.

'What happened? Do you really need to ask that Lavendar?' she asked her in a disbelieving voice.

Lavendar just sighed, finished putting her make-up on and walked out of the staff bathroom.

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, resting against the sink.

'Why? Why does everyone have to be so damn HAPPY?!' she said in frustration.

'You can say that again.' Said a silky voice from the doorway.

Hermione jumped at the sudden noise. 'Severus!' she sighed in relief. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'On my way to the bathroom.' He indicated to the male toilet door to the left of him. 'I won't ask why you're here.' He smirked, looking to his right, where the female toilet was situated.

Hermione blushed, but then found herself wondering why she was doing so. I mean, what the fuck? Everyone goes to the toilet! WHY am I embarrassed? Get a grip on yourself, Hermione. She mentally slapped herself.

'Anyway… While I have you here, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about your latest report on mind-meddling potions. Before you hand it in to the minister for theory, I think you should check something. If you'll follow me?' he asked, stepping aside to allow her through the door.

'Sure. To your dungeons?' she asked, walking out the door.

This last sentence was greeted by silence in the staff room. Everyone there was giving them knowing grins, as if they knew what had happened.

'Oh god…' Hermione breathed, knowing exactly what her fellow colleagues were thinking… and with SEVERUS? I mean, it's not like he wasn't attractive or anything… Wait a sec, she was having these thoughts about her PROFESSOR? Former professor, a little voice said. Piss off, it's still wrong replied the other.

Severus saved face by asking Hermione 'Well, I know that unicorn blood can save your life, but your theory on it's curse isn't making sense…' He indicated the door that led out into the hallway.

Hermione gratefully accepted this excuse and quickly exited the staff room.

Once they were both out and the door safely closed behind them, they both swore.

'Okay, that was just slightly disturbing.' Hermione said, as they started making their way down to Snape's dungeons.

'Agreed.' Replied Severus.

'What is it with them? They're obsessed with hooking people up together! Lavendar's even beginning to take an interest in some of her STUDENTS love lives!' exclaimed Hermione.

'God, I sympathise with them. I've lost count of the times Ms Brown has played 'match-maker' with us. Won't she give up? I'd do anything to make her stop!' he said frustrated.

Suddenly a thought struck Hermione. 'Anything?' she asked him.

'Yes, ANYTH- wait a sec, I don't like that look on your face…' he narrowed his eyes.

'Well, if you were willing to do anything, I think I might have a proposal for you…' she grinned evilly.

'What might this proposal include?' he asked. Wow, Hermione definitely had changed. Here she was, using uncannily Slytherin-ish cunning.

'Just that. A proposal.' She grinned at his expression.

* * *

Hmmm, short, I know, but oh well. I update regularly, so it doesn't really matter.

And chapter two carries on straight from this ending, so make sure you remember her last line.



REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. (You know you want to).

(Tell me if you like the little definition thing the top. I just thought it would be cool. Woot for cool definitions!)


	2. Plan

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **_'Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven do fine all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.' _

- Juliet, 'Romeo + Juliet', Shakespeare.

**Warnings: **Read the ratings. Make up your mind, Don't both flaming.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope.

Now… the basic basic plot is Shiv's (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way. DON'T BLOODY FLAME ME FOR IT!

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 2**

PLAN: (noun) A series of steps to be carried out or goals to be accomplished, (verb) Make plans for something.

'Oh no, not a REAL one, just one to get everyone of our backs. And Dumbledore's fucking twinkle out of his eye!' she said, her eyes clouding over at the thought of that DAMN TWINKLE!

'It pisses you off as well?' laughed Severus.

'Oh my god, it looks like he has cataracts or something!' she said.

Maybe they were more alike than he thought… No more thoughts like this, Severus!

Severus laughed again. 'So, I propose to you, then what?' he continued the former conversation.

'Then, we spend some time together- not really, though,' she assured him. 'Then we have a fight, probably around Christmas for maximum sympathy from onlookers. Then we break up, before the actual wedding. So, we keep the engagement gifts, take the other staff on a ride and, most importantly, get them off our back.' She finished, grinning evilly.

'I like what I hear. But how far would… WE actually have to go?' he asked. This WAS getting interesting. And fun… In a strictly torturous way, of course...?

'Well, just a few strategic looks, glances, gestures. Maybe let the house elves 'see' something- they ARE the biggest gossips Hogwarts has ever had…' she said thoughtfully. 'So, what do you say?' she asked, turning to face Severus.

'Well, I must admit, it IS a good plan…' he replied. Hermione looked at him for an answer and he gave in. 'Fine.'

'Brilliant! Well, we should start right away.' She said, pulling his hand along with her, out of the dungeons.

'Hermione, we just got here, I-' he objected, but she wouldn't hear of it.

'Look, it's a month till Christmas. I few want to break up a few days before, in between now and then we have to get together, propose AND break up. And you want to wait!' she exclaimed, pulling him up the stairs.

Severus gave in. She had a point. And she also had a nice arse… he thought. NO, STOP IT. Now, Severus.

A few minutes later, they reached the Great Hall.

'Okay, I think we should hold hands, maybe realize what we're doing halfway down the hall.' She said.

'Look, if you want rumours to start quickly, you need to get the students talking. Here's out opportunity now.' He said, indicating towards a crowd of sixth years who were getting up to exit the hall.

'What are you-' she started, but was interrupted by Severus grabbing her.

He pressed his lips against hers, just as the students exited the hall. They stopped dead in their tracks, Gasping, their mouths almost hitting the floor.

Here were two of their most respected (and, in Snape's case, feared) professors, kissing. Passionately.

Hermione was stunned by the kiss, having not expected it at ALL.

But she really didn't mind. Though her mind was screaming 'OH MY GOD' she was rather enjoying this kiss. He had a very talented tongue.

When Severus had kissed Hermione, he had expected to pash her. Nothing more, no feelings, no heat, CERTAINLY not what he felt now.

Their kiss was so fiery. Whether it was because they were faking, or whether it was because of their history, or because of- Okay, he really needed to stop thinking right now.

The students slowly backed away, still stunned. MY GOD, this was going to be the best bloody gossip EVER!

Once they had moved away, Severus let go off Hermione. Reluctantly.

'Well, I think we gave them some gossip.' Breathed Hermione.

'We should go in.' stated Severus.

He started to walk into the hall, but Hermione grabbed him.

'I still think we should go in together. Hand in hand, maybe?' she said.

'' hardly think it necessary, Granger-' he started, but she pulled him into the Great Hall anyway. Once they entered, they definitely did put on a show.

They walked together hand in hand, Hermione giggling as Severus whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Or what looked like sweet nothings. In fact, they were actually a plan.

'Okay, we have been 'together'' the words sounded strange to him. 'for about 4 months now. We got together after the concert, the one a while back. We decided to keep it private, but have decided to finally go public.' He whispered.

Hermione nodded, and giggled for show.

'Make me blush.' She said from the corner of her mouth.

'Excuse me?' he asked, taken aback.

'Make me blush. Keep up the act, Severus. Say something to make me blush.' She said.

Severus wracked his brain for something to say but could think of only one thing that could make her blush. God no. Well, if it was for the act…

He leant down to her ear and whispered 'I want you.' Passionately.

OH MY GOD thought Hermione to herself. He really WAS making her blush. The way he had said it, so rich and passionately, like he really meant it. Maybe he did, a little voice nagged her. Of course he didn't, the other voice chased away it's opponent.

The 'couple' reached the head table and to many curious and shocked glances from the students and knowing smiles from the professors.

'I see you two have become very well acquainted.' Smiled Dumbledore as she sat down on his left, Severus next to her.. Okay, one day she was just going to poke him in the eye.

'Well, we have been for some time now. About four months, isn't it love?' she asked, turning to Severus.

'Oh yes. We decided to let it lay low for a while, you know how this place gossips!' he laughed, but didn't quite smile.

'Oh yes, I totally agree. Minerva and I think it's a miracle our relationship has remained a secret so long!' agreed Dumbledore.

Both Hermione and Severus snorted into their foods, but Dumbledore didn't notice.

Oh god, bad images, thought Severus. Minerva. Albus. Argh, BAD train of thought. So disturbingly BAD.

Hermione had begun choking on her food after her initial snort and was now turning blue. Severus quickly jumped up, but didn't have time to reach his wand, let alone think of a spell to stop her.

So he did it the muggle way. The Heimlich maneuver. He stood behind her, grabbed her around the chest, just underneath her breasts, balled his fists and PUNCH, straight into her diaphragm.

A piece of chicken shot out of her mouth, straight into Dumbledore. More precisely, Dumbledore's eye.

* * *

Another short one. I think it's becoming a habit.

REVIEW please. It might distract the plot bunny that's still humping my leg. :S

BY THE WAY: sorry for the wait, i was on holidays from school. Will upload several chapters to make up for it!


	3. Flirt

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **_'Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven do fine all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.' _

- Juliet, 'Romeo + Juliet', Shakespeare.

**Warnings: **Read the ratings. Make up your mind, Don't both flaming.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope.

Now… the basic basic plot is Shiv's (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way. DON'T BLOODY FLAME ME FOR IT!

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 3**

FLIRT: (noun) Playful behavior intended to arouse sexual interest.

'Nice shot.' Severus whispered into Hermione's ear. Then he realized he was still holding her. He let go of her as if scolded, then remembered the act. He turned her around and quietly said 'Ready?'

She nodded, not exactly sure what he was about to do.

'Cry.' He said quickly, before gripping her around the waist and pulling her close to him. Then he kissed her. AGAIN.

Wow, this is becoming a habit, isn't it? Asked a voice in Severus' head. Piss off, you know you like it! Replied the other.

Hermione realized what his plan was and forced herself to cry. It wasn't hard really. She had gotten tears in her eyes while she was choking, now she just had to let them flow.

They continued to kiss until she whispered 'Okay.' into his mouth.

They pulled away, and Severus could tell she really had been working on those tears. Wow, talk about puppy dog eyes.

'Pick me up, carry me to your room.' She said quickly.

Severus gave her a surprised look, but didn't object. Besides, it was her plan, SHE knew what was going on.

MY GOD, I have no idea what's going on, Hermione thought. Suddenly they were kissing, next thing she knew she was crying, and now Severus was picking her up.

Wow, she's really light, thought Severus. But now wasn't the time to think. Now was the time to act. Literally.

'Oh, Hermione, are you okay?' he asked in his best 'caring' voice.

'I-I think so. Take me back to bed, would you?' Hermione hiccoughed.

Wow, she's really good at this whole acting thing.

'Sure.' He grinned, carrying her down the steps. The looks the students gave them were unforgettable. Where's Colin Creevey and his camera when you need him?

Hermione quickly decided to up the ante, and gave him a passionate kiss as they left the hall. The whispering was still audible once the doors were closed behind them.

Severus broke the kiss once, but continued to hold onto Hermione.

'We should go down to your room.' Breathed Hermione.

Severus just nodded, and carried her all the way down to his private rooms.

Once there, he dropped Hermione gently by the door. He pulled out his wand (his real one, you pervert!) and cast unlocking spells on his door.

He opened it and walked inside, holding it open for Hermione to walk in.

His quarters were nothing like she had expected. They were surprisingly well lit, for being underground, and everything seemed a lot… brighter, than the dungeons outside.

The main colour theme was green, of course, but it wasn't dank and dull, like she had thought it would be.

A white marble fireplace dominated an entire wall , the mantle above it held many strange silver instruments. The walls them selves were a pale green, with a white roof and plush white carpets. There were several rich emerald couches placed around a large glass coffee table that's legs were intricately designed.

A door led off from one wall, to what Hermione supposed were Severus' sleeping quarters.

'Wow…' she sighed, taking further tentative steps into the room. 'It's… gorgeous.'

'Not too Slytherin-ish?' he laughed.

'No, it's perfect.' She said, settling herself down on one of the couches.

'Severus…' she started hesitantly. OH NO, he really didn't want to have this conversation now.

'Er, I think we should take off our clothes…' he said, then assured her startled expression. 'In the bathroom, of course. And you can borrow one of my robes, then we should, er, _strategically _place the items around the room. You know, for the house elves benefit.' He finished, blushing slightly.

'Great idea!' said Hermione, jumping up from the couch. Would you be able to grab me a robe, I'll change out here if you do so in your room.' She indicated towards the door and he nodded.

He entered his room and found his spare robes. THANK GOD he had washed it since he last wore it. But it still smelt a bit… Severus-ish. Oh well, she can live with it.

He returned to see she had removed her shoes and jacket.

'Here.' He muttered, embarrassed at her state of some what 'un dress'. It had been years since he had had a woman in here, let alone undressing herself.

He walked back towards his room, closing the door behind him.

'Oh my god…' he sighed, leaning against the door.

After a few moments he got up and started to undress. He had removed his robes, shirt and shoes when there was a knock at the door.

'Severus?' asked Hermione. 'Can you help me?' He didn't have time to change, so he walked out in HIS somewhat state of undress.

Hermione gasped when she saw him, but quickly hid it. He was VERY fit for a man of his age. He wasn't too muscled, but was fairly lean. And he had a SIX PACK. Woot woot.

'Um, can you please, er, help me with my zip?' she asked him quietly, dragging her eyes away from his chest.

'Certainly.' He replied. She turned around, her back now facing him, indicating to the zip at the back of her dress.

'It's a bugger, really, always has been. I usually just open it with my wand, but I seem to have left it in my other robes, sorry. But if you could j-' she stopped short, as Severus lowered the zip, revealing her bare back. He pulled it down all the way, it stopped just above her lower back. As he had lowered it, his hands had brushed against her soft skin, and it was this that had shut her up.

They were so strong, but so gentle. Hard, but also, in a strange, soothing sort of way, soft.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was a house elf, with some whisky.

GOD, they were brilliant. How did they know he NEEDED some whisky, right now!

He realized his apparel could be somewhat… interesting to the house elf, so he decided to play along.

'Hermione dear,' he called into the room. 'Do you want some whisky?'

Hermione came up behind him, rubbing her hands along his back, slowly moving them to his chest.

'Mmhmm, whatever you say, gorgeous.' She sighed, feeling his skin under her hands was MAGICAL.

The house elf's expression was priceless.

'Pixxi go g-get another galss then, sir. S-sorry for the interruption, Pixxi meant not to interrupt, sir. Pixxi punish herself, sir.' The little elf stuttered.

'There'll be no need for that, now.' Severus assured 'Pixxi'. 'I have glasses here, we'll just take the bottle.'

He reached down, taking the bottle off the elf's tray.

Hermione, who had been so captivated by Severus' chest and hadn't let go, was pulled with him when he bent over, and she was suddenly on his back, piggy-back style.

Severus noticed the sudden weight on his back and smirked.

'Now, now, Hermy. There'll be plenty of time for that later…' he said suavely.

Hermione whispered in his ear 'Don't you EVER call me that again. EVER.' Then she said, louder. Aw, Sevy, pleeease? I'll keep my shoes on if you want…' she teased.

She felt Severus stiffen underneath her, (ew, not that way you SICK PERSON!) But he replied coolly.

'Just give me a moment, you wild animal!' he pretended to laugh. 'You'll wear me out!'

Pixxi had heard a bit too much. Correction, WAAAAAAAY too much. So she ran away, metal tray clanging against the walls as she sprinted down the hall.

It would have been hilarious, had the two not been absolutely murderous with each other. As soon as Severus closed the door, Hermione began her barrage of insults and threats.

'OH MY GOD, Severus, You BASTARD! Now everyone's gonna think I'm some sort of wild sex beast! And you called me HERMY! You absolute prick of an arsehole, you KNOW how much I hate that name! I can't believe you!' she paused for breath, and Severus saw his chance.

;Well,' he started coolly. 'Thanks to you, everyone thinks I'm some sort of perverted sex monster that has a fetish for keeping shoes on in bed. And if you ever call me 'Sevy' again, I will kill you with knives.'

He had said so coolly and calmly, as if merely stating facts, that she couldn't help but laugh.

'What?' he asked, slightly put off by this sudden change of tune.

She just continued to laugh at him, as she walked over to his couch. She sat down, still giggling.

'I demand you tell me what you find so hilarious.' Said Severus impatiently.

'Nothing.' gasped Hermione. Severus gave her a dark look, so she explained. 'Just the way you said it, that's all. It reminded me of the cynical professor I used to know.'

'And what's different about me from the cynical professor I used to know?' he asked suavely, sitting down next to her on the couch.

'Well, for starters, the cynical professor I used to know wouldn't have planned to fake an engagement with me. The cynical professor I used to know wouldn't kiss me in front of the entire great hall. The cynical professor I used to know wouldn't pretend to be sleeping with me to start gossip among the Hogwarts house elves.' OH MY GOD, am I flirting with Snape? Well he is hot! JUST DO IT! 'And the cynical professor I used to know definitely wouldn't let me do this…'

She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He looked startled, but didn't pull away. She brought her mouth close to his and whispered:

'Oh, he DEFINITELY wouldn't let me do this.' And she kissed him. And not just a peck on the lips. This was a kiss. Not, not a kiss. A PASH.

'Oh my god, I'm kissing Hermione.' Thought Severus.

'Oh my god, I'm kissing Severus.' Thought Hermione.

The kiss lasted several seconds, and the only reason they broke apart was for air. They both sat there, Hermione straddling Severus' legs, their faces inches apart. The tension was so think you could slice it (not literally, you loser).

Any spoken word could have ruined the moment. Severus lifted his hands to her back, where her zip was still undone. His strong hands touched the soft skin of her upper back. He traced pattern down her back, pulling down her dress from her shoulders as he went. Her tan skin was revealed, a brilliant contrast to her white dress. He pulled it completely off her upper body, revealing a white bra, simple, beautiful .

'W-we should… get some sleep.' Whispered Hermione, pulling away from him slightly, but still straddling him. She pulled up her dress, and it was then that she noticed that he wasn't exactly as controlled as he made out to be. There was just the case of the rather large tent in his pants.

She blushed. OH MY GOD, my former professor has an erection, because we kissed. Oh my god, oh my FUCKING god! No, oh my FUCKING Severus, taunted a voice in her head. AH! Bad images! But, truth be told, the images she was getting weren't all that bad… But even so…

She climbed off him, pulling her dress up completely.

'I er… I think we should still continue with the plan. If you, er, finish getting changed, we will place our clothes around the room.' He got up from the couch and walked back to his room.

He closed the door and leant on it, sliding down to the ground as he did so.

'Oh god…' he sighed, rubbing his eyes. After a minute or two, he got up and finished changing, putting on his robe. He opened the door a crack to check whether Hermione had finished changing.

What he saw captivated him. Hermione had her back to him, and she was completely naked. His eyes trailed down her body, from her wavy brown hair, down her tanned back, to her pale buttocks. She pulled on his spare robe, pulling it around her waist and tying it firmly, turning around. She saw Severus standing in his doorway, and she wondered how long he'd been standing there. How much he'd SEEN?

* * *

Hmm, chapter 3 done. TRA LA LA!

Review, my pretties!

(Hehe, if you're in Aus (It might be on in other places as well, I don't know) but there is an add for V energy drink, and it has cockroaches parachuting over a hand dryer in a bathroom. Hehe, sooooo funny.)

So long for now.

XOXO

There you go guys, til tomorrow...


	4. Desire

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

DESIRE: (noun) An inclination to want things, The feeling that accompanies an unsatisfied state.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to check that you were all right. I can see you are.' He indicated to her robe and bundle of clothes that were on the couch.

'Er, yeah. So, um, are we going to put the clothes around the room?' she asked, changing the subject and effectively saving them both from any further embarrassment.

'Yeah. So, uh, I think my shirt should go here. He walked over to the couch and strategically placed his shirt on the couch back.

'Well, my jacket should go by the door, as if we started as soon as we got in.' Hermione laughed at the thought.

'Okay, so once they were off, I'd kick off my shoes… On the way to the bedroom.' Severus was also getting into the spirit.

'And socks, once inside the door. But then what?' asked Hermione.

Severus suddenly picked her up.

'Maybe this would be better if we acted it out.' Said Severus mischievously.

Hermione gasped, taken a back at this sudden behaviour, but she didn't object.

'Okay, so, we are kissing, your top is off, What do I so next?' Hermione thought for a moment. 'Aha! You're belt!' Severus raised his eyebrows, but Hermione just pulled his belt out of his clothes pile.

'Hey, hey! I'm not the only one getting undressed here!' He pulled her white dress out of her pile and tossed it onto the ground.

'Wait a sec. How would you be able to take my dress off, if we're in this position?' Hermione asked.

'You're right. So, instead, we should go like… This!' he swung her around and pushed her against the door, pulling her legs from around his waist. She slid down to her normal height level. Severus suddenly seemed a lot taller, but not in a menacing sort of way. More a masculine way.

Hermione's breathing suddenly deepened. Being so close to Severus was… intoxicating.

Severus looked down at Hermione. She was breathing slower. Did she feel the same emotion he did? This feeling of… intoxication?

JUST DO IT. No. Do it, if you regret it, you regret it. But I bet you won't. Severus dismissed the thoughts and kissed her.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. It was inevitable. It was coming, she just knew it. His breathe had become shallow, and he was having an internal argument that Hermione was pretty sure she knew what the subject was. And she was right.

WOOT WOOT. Severus, you old dog, you! Getting Hermione, after all these years! Wait, what am I going on about? I never liked her before. I don't even like her now, it's merely a slight… infatuation. Yes, that's what it is, infatuation. Yeah, SUUURE.

They broke away, both gasping.

'I… er, we better-' Hermione was interrupted by Severus, who kissed her again. He grabbed her arse and pulled her up and towards him, and she hooked her legs around his waist. She brought her hands around his neck, at the same time as nibbling his bottom lip, begging entry. He happily obliged, letting her enter his mouth, their tongues dancing in the searing heat of the kiss.

Hermione started to play with his dark hair, the shiny strands slipping through her fingers like liquid.

Suddenly, Severus broke the kiss and started nibbling down her jaw.

She moaned, tossing her head back, exposing her neck to Severus' ravishing tongue. He realised that, whilst all this was going on, they hadn't moved from the door. So, he made sure she was holding on and carried her over to his bed. He sat down at the end of the bed, so that Hermione was sitting on his lap, her legs on either side of him.

She pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. She untied his robe and pulled it off his chest. He was pleasantly muscled, not too muscly but not skinny. He was pale, but not in a sickening sort of way.

'You're…' she started, but couldn't find the right words.

'Not what you expected?' aided Severus.

Hermione smiled. DEFINITELY not what I expected, to say the least, she thought. Mmhmm, but are you complaining? I don't THINK so!

She kissed him again, noticing his arms wrapping around her body, slowly working on her robe tie. He was going slowly, so that she could back out if she wanted too. But this care made her even more sure of what she wanted.

'Severus. Make love to me.' She whispered.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'More than anything.' She answered, grinning back.

* * *

NO, This story will NOT contain lemon. I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like it. (Ducks tomatoes and eggs thrown by perverted readers who were only reading coz of the fact it was 'R')

So, maybe some other time, I'll post some lemon, and if it's on another site, I'll bung a link or address on here for all my faithful perverted readers who were only reading coz of the fact it was 'R'.

That's about it, no notices today.

Woot woot.


	5. Morning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 5**

MORNING: (noun) the first light of day, the time period between dawn and noon.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly warm. It took her a moment to work out why she wasn't in her room or even her office before the events of the night before came flooding back to her. She grinned at the thought.

She got up and put her robe around her, walking out a door that she hadn't been through that led out of Severus' room. It led into a small hall, with two more doors leading off that. She tried the closest one and found it was a kitchen, complete with small table. She tried the next room and found it was a toilet.

She quickly dealt with her full bladder, washed her hands and continued into Severus' kitchen.

It was way too quiet to cook (Hermione was one of those people who HAD to have sound going on while she worked, or, for that matter, did anything) so she transfigured one of the pairs of kitchen tongs into a stereo, and a soup ladle into her favourite CD- a compilation of all her favourite songs.

She put it in the CD player and turned it up loudly, putting a silencing charm around the room so as not to wake Severus.

'Pop!ular' by Darren Hayes began to play, and Hermione began to sing along,

'Are you willing to sleep your way to the top? Do you wanna be pop…ular! I don't wanna keep my feet on the ground, I wanna be popular!' she sang, laughing at the lyrics.

Hermione heard Severus stumble down the hall to the bathroom, then the shower turning on.

She grabbed a frying pan and some eggs from the fridge, frying them up.

She went over to the fridge, 'Play my video! Get me on the radio! Dancing at the- SHIT! Why the hell don't you have any cottage cheese?' she yelled through the wall to the bathroom.

'Cottage what?' came the muffled reply.

'And apples? Don't you have anything HEALTHY in your fridge?' she called.

'Let me think…' he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Just transfigure something!'

Hermione sighed and transfigured an orange into some cottage cheese, a spare egg into an apple and a bottle of milk into a jug of apple juice.

'My friends are in magazines! My friends are in limousines! I just sold my… SOUL!'

She wandered back over to the frying pan, tossing it into the air and letting t land back into the pan, all with one hand.

She had dropped a bit of oil, so she danced over to the napkin holder, grabbed one and brought it back over to the fryer and wiped it up. She opened the bin from behind with her heel, aimed and shot, it hit the wall behind it and bounced in.

'She shoots… SHE SCORES! Woot woot!' she bumped the door with her bum, and it swung shut.

She twirled her way to the counter where her cottage cheese, apple and juice were waiting. She quickly spooned some cottage cheese into a plain white dish, chopped up the apple and added them to the cheese.

She poured herself a class of apple juice and set them down on the table.

She returned to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster.

Retrieving the egg from the frying pan and turning of the fryer, she popped the toast from the toaster, catching it in mid air. She dumped the toast on the plate and topped it with the egg.

She stood for a moment, admiring her work, and said 'There's something missing… AHA!'

She opened the fridge and pulled out a tomato, quickly slicing it. She placed it on top of the egg and toast, and quickly heated them in the microwave.

'DING!' the bell signalled it was ready, and she took it out. She grabbed some salt from the cupboard and dashed some on top.

She carried both plates of food to the table, going back into the kitchen to retrieve her juice. As a second thought, she poured Severus a glass too.

By now the song changed to 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5.

She grabbed the paper from the table where the house elves dropped it off, and sat down with her breakfast.

Reading the front page, she started singing along to the song.

'I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while… And she will be loved. Yes she will be loved…' She sang softly.

'I didn't know you sang.' Came the smooth voice of Severus, his hand reaching out to tough her shoulder.

'Fuck!' she gasped, scared. 'You scared me!' she laughed.

'I didn't know you sang.' Repeated Severus, taking the seat opposite her, where his plate was.

'Oh, well, I haven't for years. Not professionally, anyway. I used to take lessons, but after Hogwarts, I just became to rapt up in my studies…' she explained, blushing slightly.

'You should start again. You're good.' He commented. 'This is brilliant. But what's that you're eating?' he indicated to the bowl in front of her.

'This? Oh, cottage cheese and apple. I've liked it since I was little.' She explained. 'By the way, this arrived this morning.' She handed him a letter.

Severus opened it with his knife, and then unfolded the letter.

He scanned it with his eyes (as opposed to his arse… Sorry, stupid moment) and groaned.

'What is it?' asked Hermione, looking up from the paper.

'Dumbledore. It's about the Talent Quest. He's asked all the professors also do an act. God help us…'

'Crud. What are we going to do?' she asked.

'We? You can do something, but I plan on fighting this announcement!' Severus declared.

'You know he'll get to you in the end. Plus, if you fight, it's exactly what Dumbledore will expect. PLUS, if we do it, it'll be a great way to broad cast our relationship.' She said.

Severus' heart sank. So this was still all an act. He knew, really. And he didn't mind. YES YOU DO! He made an effort to keep his face indifferent.

'So, what did you have in mind?' asked Severus.

'Well, I don't know. What can you do? Dance? Act? Sing?' she laughed at the thought of Snape dancing.

'I don't act and I CERTAINLY don't dance. But I used to sing, years ago.' He said. GOD NO. DON'T BLUSH. Snape does NOT blush.

'You SING?' asked Hermione incredulously.

'What's wrong with that?' asked Severus defensively.

'Nothing. Well, that makes it easy. We'll sing. But what?' asked Hermione, deep in thought.

'Nothing too mushy, romantic, or… pop!' He said, shuddering at the thought.

'Well, how a bit of soft rock? There's this great duet between a rock singer and Amy, the lead singer from a band called Evanescence. I think you'd like it.' She said. Snape didn't object so she continued. 'I'll find the music and lyrics today; we can sort it all out tonight. And, if anyone asks, tell them we are doing something, but don't tell them what. It'll be a surprise.' With that she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left, leaving Severus deep in his thoughts.

WOOT! Chappie 5 done!

So, tell me what you think, and PLEASE review.

CYA guys.

By the way, watching The 4400. Very cool.

Woot.


	6. Duet

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 6**

DUET: (noun) Pair who associates with one another, two performers or singers who perform together.

Severus left his private rooms about an hour after Hermione had left to go and organise some class plans. Before he left, he quickly brushed his teeth. When he looked in the mirror, he looked… fresher, somehow. More rejuvenated.

He walked down to his potions classroom, which was deeper into the dungeons than his rooms.

Once there, he started working on his plans, and continued steadily until it was past noon.

His only interruption through the whole day was a knock at the door.

'Busy!' he called sharply through the door.

'Bullshit. I know all your doing is class plans, now let me in.' came Hermione's haughty reply.

Severus sighed.

'Come in…' He called.

'It's locked! Severus, what are you playing at? Let me in!' she shouted, banging on the door. Severus heaved out of his chair and walked over to the door. 'Severus, stop being such a bastard and let me in! You-' Snape had opened the door at the precise minute Hermione had been heaving against it; The result- Hermione falling straight onto Snape. Normally Snape would have been able to hold her weight, but he hadn't been expecting it, so they both crashed to the floor.

'Oooph!… Urgh, sorry…' muttered Hermione, getting up from where she had falling onto Severus.

'You all right there?' he asked, voice positively dripping with sarcasm as he got up from the floor.

Hermione had had enough attitude from Snape. Seven years of it while she was at school, and now, when she was a professor, he still served it to her. So, she did the only thing a self-respecting witch would do in the circumstances;

She slapped him.

'What the fuck was that for?' he asked, holding his face, where a satisfyingly red hand shape was already forming.

Hermione didn't answer, merely walked over to his desk. She perched on the edge of it an said simply 'I got the song.'

'Joy.' He said, walking over to his seat, still tenderly touching his face.

'Oi! You were the one that wanted to sing!' she said, turning to him.

'Me? I never said I wanted to sing! You wanted to do this stupid contest in the first place, I merely said I could sing, When YOU asked me. So don't go blaming me for this bloody mess!' he said, anger bubbling beneath his cool exposure.

'How dare you! I try to help you on this one thing! And what do you do? Blow it back in my face! And doing this whole engagement thing was my idea, which I see you had no problem going along with!' she yelled, getting back to her feet, her face turning red.

'I didn't ask you to sleep with me!' thundered Severus. You're in DEEP SHIT Severus.

'And you don't think I haven't regretted that every single minute since then?' she said, tears formed in her eyes. Where the HELL did that come from? You didn't mean that!

'Well, maybe you should just go then.' He said softly, immediately regretting it.

And go she did. She stormed out of the dungeons, slamming the door behind her.

'There'll be no living with her after this…' he sighed.

(ducks chair) I know, short chapter. Sorry.

And I had to steal that line from Captain Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Just had to. (haha, love that movie!)

Will update ASAP. Maybe even again today, depends where I go with the next chapter.

But in the mean time REVIEW!

R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R!


	7. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 7**

FORGIVENESS: (noun) Compassionate feelings that support a willingness to forgive, the act of excusing a mistake or offence.

Severus sighed as Hermione slammed the door.

What the FUCK are you doing, Severus? WHAT THE FUCK!

He walked over to his desk and noticed something there, other than his own work. It turned out to be the lyrics and what he had learnt to be a 'CD' of the song Hermione had told him about.

He remembered the stereo Hermione had transfigured that morning and took both the lyrics and the CD to the kitchen.

It took him a few minutes to work out how to use it, but his brilliant intellect (as well as his uncanny desire to tinker with things until they worked) didn't fail him, and soon he had the song playing.

He looked down at the sheet of lyrics and read the title.

'Broken?' he asked himself out loud.

'Nice to see your getting into the spirit of things, Severus.' Said a familiar voice.

Severus scowled and braced himself NOT to try and remove that twinkle from the old man's eyes by force.

'Albus.' He snarled, turning around to face Dumbledore.

'I would have thought you would object to this… change in arrangements for the Talent Quest. May I ask why you have not?' replied Dumbledore.

I WILL NOT HURT HIM. I WILL NOT HURT HIM.

'You doubt my enthusiasm to these school events?' asked Severus.

'No, no, I merely wonder for you sudden change in, shall we say, tune?' he said, indicating to the stereo.

Severus quickly paused the song and glared back at Dumbledore.

'Very well, since you seem so unwilling to disclose any further information, I will leave.' Said Dumbledore cheerfully, and with that he left the dungeons.

'ARGH! I am going to kill that man one day!' he shouted, as soon as the door was shut.

'I'd best watch out then, shouldn't I?' came the muffled reply of Dumbledore.

'PISS OFF!' he shouted back.

He heard Dumbledore's happy chuckling as it ascended the stairs away from his room. Thank GOD!

He turned back to the stereo, but didn't feel like listening to the song any more.

He saw Hermione's CD, the one she had been listening to that morning, and replaced the one already in the stereo with it.

He played the first song, and read the title off the cover.

'Pop!ular? What the fuck…' he said.

He listened a moment, then flipped through a few more songs;

'She will be loved… Teardrop… Sweet Home Alabama… What the? The TIMEWARP?' he laughed, remembered seeing the movie this song was from as a kid.

It was written in red, compared to all the others blue, so he guessed this had to be one of her favourites. Three guesses it was her favourite movie, too.

He played it, and was surprised when he started singing along.

'It's astounding. Time is fleeting… Madness- takes it's toll. So listen closely, not for very much longer… I've got to- KEEP CONTROL!' he laughed despite himself.

God, Severus, the shit you remember!

But you DIDN'T remember to keep your mouth shut around Hermione though, did you? No. He didn't. And now she probably wouldn't talk to him again. But he had to get her to. Not just for his sake, but for the 'proposals' sake.

A plan started to develop.

He'd need to go to what the muggles called a 'video store', borrow a television and the movie. And learn the song he and Hermione were doing for the concert.

But that was the easy bit… The hard bit was ruining his 'evil bastard' reputation, completely disregarding what he had worked so hard for.

All for her.

Yet another short chapter. Shocking, I know. Only two pages. sob

Sooooooorry (puts on puppy dog eyes)

But I'm working on the next one RIGHT NOW! (well, not RIGHT NOW, coz I'm typing this RIGHT NOW, but you get my point.)

So, did you LIKE chapter 7?

I didn't really, except for when Severus started singing 'Timewarp'.

Ahhh, my favourite movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

It is now a cult. CLASSIC!

And if you're wondering why I'm so high, It's because I'm eating a starburst lolly pop and drinking 'Recharge' by Sprite. WOOT!

(dam you Lily, for getting my addicted to starburst. And DAM YOU LARA for getting me addicted to recharge. Nyang! Nyehe, nyehe…)


	8. Announcement

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

ANNOUNCEMENT: (noun) A public statement about something that is happening or going to happen.

Hermione slammed the door to Snape's dungeon class room and stormed up the stairs. Only when she was at her office did she stop.

'Belladonna' she said the password to the portrait on her door, doing all she could NOT TO CRY.

The young princess in the picture gave her a wink and said 'Haven't seen you around here for a while. Didn't come back at all last night!' she put particular emphasis on the last word.

'I was… busy.' Said Hermione. 'Now, can I PLEASE get into my office? I have papers to grade.'

'Suuure, busy.' She winked again.

'Look, Mimi, I REALLY need to get in-' she was interrupted by a sob that had been threatening ever since she left Severus' office.

'Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just wondering about you and Severus, that's all!' Mimi said, a bit stunned.

'How- How do you know about me and Severus?' asked Hermione.

'Well, you know the portrait in Severus' lounge room? Well, the knight in that and I have been… y'know, together for a while now…' Mimi blushed.

'So… you were there last night!' asked Hermione.

Mimi grinned and nodded.

'W-What did you hear?' asked Hermione, startled.

'Well, I'm not into listening in on things like that!' answered Mimi, looking a bit disgusted.

'No, no, you misunderstood me. I meant, what did you hear us talking about?' explained Hermione. If Mimi had heard too much, their whole plan was ruined. Screw the students and house elves being big gossips; if the portraits got hold of news, it spread through the castle like wildfire.

'Um, not much. I heard you take off your clothes- in different rooms, I might add.' She gave Hermione a questioning look. 'Then Severus came back in, and you started throwing your clothes around. Then you went into Severus' room. After that, Graham distracted me.' Blushed Mimi.

'Graham?' asked Hermione in relief. SHIT, that was close. TOO close.

'The knight in the portrait. He's SO SEXY! I mean, he makes armour look good!' Mimi rambled on for some time, before Hermione interrupted her.

'He sounds like the real charmer.' Mimi nodded. 'But I really need to get those reports done, so if I could get in..?' she indicated the door.

'Oh, sure thing!' said Mimi, and the door swung open.

Hermione smiled at her and walked through the door.

And burst into tears.

'Why? Why did I go? I could have, SHOULD HAVE, stayed! I can't believe it. Now he won't talk to me. He'll go into one of his moods, and I won't be able…' she drifted into quiet ramblings, tears staining her cheeks.

A few minutes later, she got up, determined to get over it.

'I won't cry any more. What the hell, why am I crying about Snape anyway? I'm not crying because of Snape! I'm crying because of the plan. It's probably ruined.' Said an indignant voice in her head.

She told herself this over and over again. Maybe some day she'd believe it.

But for now, she had other things to do.

'SHIT!' she said, walking over to her desk. 'I left the music there. And the lyrics, as well as the stereo and MY CD! Urgh!'

There was nothing else for it. She was going to have to go there and get them. Shit.

But she could do that later. First she really DID have to mark those papers and write the reports.

Hours later, an owl flying through the window and landing on her desk interrupted Hermione. It dropped a letter and flew out, not stopping for a reply.

'Odd…' muttered Hermione, reaching over to grab it.

She opened it and sighed. Dumbledore.

Due to many questions regarding the Talent Contest, including the staff inclusion in it, I have deployed a letter to every staff member and house common room regarding details.

Any further queries should be sent to your Head of House.

The auditions for the semi-finals contest shall be held on the 17th of December in front of 5 staff members, yet to be chosen. The successful contestants (both student and staff) shall perform at the concert on the 24th, from 6pm til approximately 10pm. The audience of students and staff shall be given score cards, containing each contestant/s name and room to give a score (1-10).

The scores shall be tallied by the next morning, and the winners to go through to the final concert shall be announced at breakfast.

1 student/duet/group shall be chosen from each house to go through to the final concert, as well as one staff member/duet/group (please note: You can NOT perform the same item you did for your semi-final).

Students/staff wishing to enter the contest must write their names down on a form (you will receive from your Head of House) and return them to the entrants box at the front of the Grand Hall before the 15th of December.

Please be noted: All staff must enter in the competition. Also, should you choose to join with another/others in a group or duet performance, you will still be obliged to perform a solo 'talent'.

Kind Regards,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

'Oh god… That means, as well as our performance, I have to do my own one. Well, let's look into that, shall we…' sighed Hermione.

She duplicated her CD of all her favourite songs and started to play them (she had a stereo already in her class).

'Not popular… She will be loved? No, it's from a guys perspective… Teardrop is too sad… No, that's a guy as well… Hmmm, maybe this…' she muttered.

She skipped to number five and pressed play.

'Pieces of me, by Ashlee Simpson. I've always loved this song.' And with that, she began to sing.

'On a Monday I am waiting, by Tuesday I am fading, by Wednesday I can't sleep… When the phone rings I hear you, in the darkness there's a clear view that you've come to rescue me… Fall, with you I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts…' she sang.

'Oooh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels… Oooh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell…'

'All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me… All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me…'

Unknowingly, her tears had begun again.

Oh brilliant. Just brilliant! Now I have to sing on my own, as well!' said Severus, frustrated.

You don't have to sing! Said an annoying voice.

Well, I can't do any magic, it's in the rules, and I went through all the other options this morning with Hermione.

Hermione. What will she sing? He knew one thing.

Whatever he sang could actually work to his advantage.

Scrap learning the song 'broken', he was going to learn a new one for this 'audition'.

And it was going to fit in perfectly…

* * *

Another shortie, I know, but at least this 1 was 4 pages.

But hey, I update regularly (don't I? Review and tell me whether it's regular enough!) so it doesn't really matter.

But if you do want me to update more often, or write longer chapters, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

NOW. NOW NOW NOW!

Well, several things have been brought to my attention by my beta-

Muggle electronics can't work in Hogwarts. Well, Hermione's smart, let's just pretend she worked a way around that. It's easier that way. TRUST ME.

The characters are very OOC. Screw you, I said they would be at the start, didn't I!

She was just wondering (my beta), since they are so OOC, where I got the ideas for them. Well, Severus I just kinda make up on the spot. But Hermione I vaguely base around me. The whole singing thing is like me, and her favourite songs are mine.

So there you go, hope that cleared a few things up.

Luv Y'all!

(review).


	9. Auditions

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: **Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 9**

AUDITIONS: (verb) Perform in order to get a role.

Five days later, it was the 17th of December. The auditions were being held at 11 o'clock. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, but today was the day she and Severus would audition. Together.

She also had to sing her solo, and on top of this, she had been asked to be a judge for the auditions. Along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sev-Snape.

She and Snape had been unusually frosty whilst alone, but had kept up the act of being in love well when they were around others.

She and him had worked out their song easily, and had rehearsed it many times, so there were no problems in that department.

She heaved out of bed at 10:30 and cursed. Quickly, she threw on some jeans, a weaved belt and a simple white singlet before brushing her hair and running out the door.

When she arrived, several students were waiting outside the door, and once she had gone inside, she saw she was the last professor to arrive.

'Sorry I'm late.' She said quickly, before taking her place along the table in front of a small stage.

'Well, now that everyone's here, shall we start?' Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. One day, that twinkle was just going to-

Her thoughts (however murderous) were interrupted by a 4th year Slytherin walking across the room.

'Please state your name, year, house and the name of your act.' McGonagall said kindly.

'Kenneth Bradby, 4th year, Slytherin, Moonwalk.' He said loudly and clearly.

Hermione was surprised. She would have been much more scared, had she been in this position.

She quickly wrote down his details on the slip of paper before her, and waited.  
He walked to the side of the stage and signalled to his friend, who pressed play on the stereo he had brought.

Suddenly 'The way you make me feel' by Michael Jackson started to play, and he rode out on a black motorbike.

He rode to left stage centre and turned off the bike, did an impressive flip off it and landed, skidding to his knees to the front of the stage diagonally, so that he ended up at the front of the stage in the centre.

There was a collective gasp from the room, and a smattering of applause from the students who were watching.

Kenneth continued to amaze everyone present with a series of Michael Jackson style moves, including a faultless moonwalk.

During one impressive spin, He magiced himself into Michael Jackson style clothes; 7/8 black pants, shimmer jacket with straight shoulders and one white glove.

His hair had also changed, from light brown to black.

At the end of his act, he jumped off the stage and changed back into his former self, panting.

'Sorry about the whole changing clothes thing, I know we weren't really meant to have magic…' he apologised.

'That's fine. You were merely adding to an already brilliant act.'

Kenneth grinned broadly, and walked out of the room, his friend with the stereo clapping him on the back.

'Next, please.' Called Flitwick in his squeaky voice.

In walked a group of seventh year Gryffindor boys.

The gave their names and other information, and their act was a band performance of the song 'Other side' by the muggle band Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

It seemed that the wizarding world seemed not to really create much of their own music, more listen to the muggles'.

They quickly magiced their instruments (several electric guitars, drum kit and microphones) onto the stage and ambled up.

After a moment of getting organised, they started.

A simple cord pattern was played by one of the guitarists, and the lead singer started singing.

'How long, how long will I slide?' he continued on, the rest of the band joining in to what turned out to be a terrific rock performance.

Hermione circled 'yes' on her slip and put it in the box, just as she had done for the previous act.

The next few acts were a bit dodgy, but after a while, a group of sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws entered.

They gave the usual information, and Hermione sat up a bit when they said their item; 'Lady Marmalade'.

Well, this should be interesting! It turned out none of the other teachers knew about the song, but they got the basic idea when the girls pulled off their robes to reveal costumes made up of corsets, high heels, garters and stockings, a different colour for each girl. One of the girls, though, was wearing a man's suit, including top hat and tails.

Hermione grinned, and not just at the faces of her colleagues.

They climbed on stage, the four girls facing the back, the one in the suit facing the front, head down, clicking her fingers.

'Where's all my soul sisters? Lemme here y'all flow sisters!' she said, sounding incredible like Missy Elliot had when she sang it.

The four at the back turned around and slowly started to sashay to the front, their heads still down.

'Hey sister go sister, soul sister, flow sister!' they started to sing, and the 'Missy Elliot' girl walked to the side of the stage.

Hermione remembered the song and it's film clip and quickly worked out who was supposed to be who; The girl in purple with purposely frizzy blonde hair was Christina Agruilera; The girl in Green was Lil Kim, blue was Mya and Pink was- well, P!NK.

'Mya' started to sing first, sounding a lot like her counterpart.

'He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street! She said, hello hey Joe, ya wanna give it a go! Ooh! Ah ah!' she continued, til they got to the chorus, where they all started to sing the French.

She started laughing to herself, and the staff gave her funny looks: obviously they didn't know French. OBVIOUSLY they didn't know the girls were singing 'will you sleep with me tonight?'

This made Hermione laugh more.

'P!NK' made her entrance, singing about the man sitting in the prostitutes house. She too sounded a lot like who she was imitating.

She had to hand it to these girls: They knew how to sing.

Soon the girl in green, 'Lil Kim', started to rap.

'… some people mistake us for whores, but why spend mine, when I can spend yours?… Wearing high heeled shoes getting love and the groove, we bad assed chicks from the Moulin Rouge! Hey sister, go sister, better get that dough sister!..'

The girl in purple with the blonde hair came to the front to give her solo, and Hermione had to admit, she was definitely the best.

They DEFINITELY knew how to sing!

The song finished when the 'Missy Elliot' girl came back on to stage to finish it off, and then the girls stood and faced the staff, all holding hands.

'I uh…' said Dumbledore, for once at a loss for words.

McGonagall, Flitwick and even Snape followed suit, so Hermione finished for him

'That was brilliant! You girls have brilliant voices, you should think about going professionally!' she praised, and the girls visibly relaxed. 'It's a yes from me, what do you say?' she looked at the others.

Still in shock, they nodded.

'Brilliant! Well then, I think we'll see you at the concert! But you'll have to wait for tomorrow to be certain.' She smiled encouragingly, and the girls climbed off the stage, squealing.

They steadily went through the next performers, several of them merited 'yes' on their slips, but the majority not as good.

'Well, if that's all for the students, I think we can move on to the staff auditions!' he called to the rest of the room, and grinned down at his colleagues.

Several other teachers, not on the judges panel, had arrived, ready for their own (however forced) audition.

'So, first, we have… Hermione Granger, with the song 'Pieces of me'.' Dumbledore read off his paper, and started to applaud. Everyone followed his lead, and by the time Hermione had gotten on stage, the entire room was clapping.

Hermione took a deep breathe and nodded to Flitwick, who switched to 'play' on her stereo.

* * *

Haha, evil I know, but it's probably the first cliffie I've left you with, so be happy!

Besides, I really want to write the next chapter, so you might even have it by today, if not tomorrow! Woot!

(I'm annoyed at myself. Now I can't get 'Pieces of me' out of my head. URGH!)


	10. Performance

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 10**

PERFORMANCE: The act of performing; of doing something successfully; using knowledge as distinguished from merely possessing it, A dramatic or musical entertainment.

'On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep

Then the phone rings, I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cuz you've come to rescue me.

Fall… with you, I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts…

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy

I get restless, and it's selfless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen

Make me happy, it's a mission

And you won't stop till I'm there

Fall… sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom

Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face

I hope it never goes away… yeah…

On a Monday, I am waiting

And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms…

So I can breathe

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Ohhhhh

I love how you can tell

Ohhhhh

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me'

Hermione finished her song to silence.

Before enormous applause.

Hermione sighed with relief. She looked around the room, everyone was grinning at her, clapping, some even stamping their feet.

Except for Severus. He simply looked at her. No tears, no shaking of the head, no looking away. Just looking at her.

'That was great, Hermione!' said McGonagall, and all the other staff nodded and grinned.

EXCEPT SEVERUS. Okay, the way he's looking at me is a bit weird. Please blink.

'Okay, and next we have… Minerva McGonagall!' the applause died down once Minerva got onto the stage.

She read a self composed poem- something about being a feisty feline nine to five. Appeared to be quite good, but Hermione was more preoccupied.  
They hadn't done much to up the ante on their act lately, so she thought, what a better time to do so?

So, once she got down off the stage, she walked past her seat, and towards Severus. He was a bit stunned, but let her do what ever she wanted- to some extent.

He let her say hello. He let her batt her eyelashes. He even let her sit on his lap.

But he did have limits- I mean, c'mon, he was in public! So he had to draw the line when she started to give him a hickey.

Hermione laughed at the sudden intake of air Severus gave when she started sucking on his neck.

'Hermione, people are staring.' He whispered.

'That was the point…' she answered.

'Look, I know we are meant to, you know… but I have a reputation to keep up…' he said, pulling away from her.

Hermione let go with an audible wet sounding 'pop!'.

Severus looked at her, eyebrows raised. Hermione merely giggled.

They both looked towards the stage. Now Flitwick was there, performing a short monologue of Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'.

A few staff members later, Severus' name was called.

'God help me…' he said, as he lifted Hermione off his lap and walked up to the stage.

Hermione sat in his chair and got ready to fill in his rating slip.

Severus, with a swish of his wand, magiced a simple black stool to the left of the stage, and a spotlight zoned in on it.

He sat on it, and with another wave of his wand, the music started.

It started quite classical, and Hermione wondered what the hell he was playing at.

But then it started to get a bit more 'rockish', and it turned out to be (cue collective intake of breath) the Eminem song, Lose Yourself.

Hermione sat, stunned, at the way he performed it.

So honestly, so… real. It made her wonder what he was like, before she met him.

'Snap! Back to reality,

Oh! There goes gravity!

Oh! There goes rapping!

And he chokes, he's so mad,

But he won't give up that easy

No he won't have it

He knows…'

He continued, right till the end of the song.

Somewhere along the way having moved from the stool to the middle of the stage.

His image changed in the few minutes he was on stage.

His black hair became the stuff of rock stars, his jeans and black dress shirt sexy, the way he moved; punk, yet suave.

Strange, how that one song changed her whole view of him, forever.

He finished it to more silence, before a light smattering of applause from the stunned audience.

Hermione got up so he could sit down, then sat on his lap again.

'They hated it.' He sighed, leaning back.

'Not hate… more shock.' She laughed.

'Optimist.' He said.

'Pessimist.' She retorted.

He shook his head and started to play with a lock of her hair.

'Now, only one performance left. Hermione? Severus?' asked Dumbledore.

They got up and headed to the stage. Severus got rid off the chair and put two microphones on the stage. Another wave of his wand and the music began.

Severus started singing:

'Wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away'

Hermione joined in for the chorus:

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away…'

Hermione took here solo, looking at Severus…

'The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal away your pain.'

They sang the chorus together again, Hermione pulling her microphone from its holder. Severus followed suit, wondering what Hermione was up to. When it came to end the song with another chorus, Hermione walked up to Severus and nodded to his waist. He realised what she wanted, and picked her up, so she could loop her legs around his waist.

When they finished, there was enormous applause.

'Well, I think that's all, if there's no one else..?' said Dumbledore, standing up. 'No? Well, I speak on behalf of all the judges, the performances we have viewed have all been brilliant, and it's a pity to have to choose-' he was interrupted by the door opening.

'Sorry for interrupting, but is there still time for an audition?' a seventh year Ravenclaw had entered the room, surprisingly, holding a baby bag, and even more surprisingly, the baby itself.

He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, a pale pink cotton baby bag hanging from his left arm, his hands holding a baby girl, her head placed on his shoulder.

The room was silent, but Dumbledore recovered quickly.

'Yes, I think we have room for one more audition? Come in, Sean, make yourself at home.' He smiled kindly.

So this was Sean Parish, the seventh year that was a father. He was the first parent Hogwarts had ever seen, and when news got out, the air was thick with owls carrying letters of protest, but after a while the hubbub died down. Now, he took care of the baby (the mother left soon after the birth), placing the little girl in care with Madame Pomfrey during his classes, having his own rooms so he could take care of her. He was surprisingly responsible- much more than she and her friends had been in seventh year.

'Can I leave Hailie with someone?' he asked apologetically.

'Sure. Bring her over here.' Hermione found herself saying.

'Thanks Miss Granger.' He grinned and brought both Hailie and the baby bag over to Hermione.

Hermione got off Severus' lap and gently lifted Hailie from her fathers' arms. She was about to return to her allocated seat, but Severus got up and offered her his chair.

She smiled at him and sat down, Severus crouching down beside her.

Sean walked onto stage, and he sat in the chair Severus had conjured, the spotlight still there.

He flicked his wand and the music started.

Hey, hey, what do you think of the new character?

I like him, plus he fit in with the song.

Now, the song he will sing is actually another Eminem one, but I'm going to turn it into an original piece, so HA!

If you like Eminem, you'll probably have guessed what song it is by now, but if you haven't, haha, I'm not telling you.

Man, I'm still high from the lolly pops and recharge I had earlier, and I can't get to sleep- it's 12:39.

It's amazing how many dodgy adds are on late at night. shudder


	11. Shock

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 11**

SHOCK: (verb) Surprise greatly; knock someone's socks off.

'I can't sing it

I feel like singing

I wanna fucking sing

Cos I'm happy

Yeh, I'm happy

Haha!

I got my baby back

Yo, check it out…

Some days I sit, staring out the window

Watching this world pass me by

Sometimes I think their's nothing to live for

I almost breakdown and cry

Sometimes I think I'm crazy

I'm crazy, oh so crazy

Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

But then I see my baby

Suddenly I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

Sometimes I feel like the worlds on my shoulders

Everyone's leaning on me

Cos sometimes it feels like the world's almost over

But then she comes back to me…'

He continued singing, and Hermione was entranced. The lyrics of this self-written piece were so emotional; and the way he sung it was amazing.

Hailie started to get restless, so Hermione held her close to her shoulder, jiggling her a bit to get her to relax.

'Shhh… c'mon Hailie, watch daddy sing…' she soothed, turning Hailie so she could see the stage.

She gurgled a bit and settled down, her eyelids drooping.

Hermione turned back to the stage, where Sean was still singing:

'My baby girl, she keeps getting older

I watch her grow up with pride

People make jokes, cos they don't understand me

They just don't see my real side

I act like shit don't phase me,

Inside it drives me crazy

My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my baby

Suddenly I'm not crazy

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes…'

Hermione was dumbstruck. He sung it with such… raw passion, and determination. The tears in his eyes supported this.

The music sped up and Sean started to rap (surprisingly well):

'Yeh and if I could sing I'd keep singing this song to my daughter

if I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father

to show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got 'er

god, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad her mum didn't abort her.'

He continued…

'And I think my neck is breaking should I give up

or try to live up to these expectations? Now look,

I love my daughter more than life in itself

But I've got a girl who's determined to make my life living hell'

He finished off the song in a simular way he started.

'woow!

I told you, I can't sing.

Oh well, I tried

Hailie, remember when I said

If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there?

Well guess what, daddy's here.

And I ain't going nowhere baby

I love you.'

He blew a kiss to Hailie.

He climbed off the stage, not perturbed by the silence that greeted the end of his performance.

'Thanks. I would have taken her on stage, but she might have been a bit scared by all the noise. Thanks!' he repeated.

'Sure, it was a pleasure. She's gorgeous. How old?' asked Hermione handing Hailie back to Sean.

'Almost two.' He grinned proudly down at his daughter.

'Two? She doesn't even look one!' gasped Hermione.

'She was born about a month premature, never been very big ever since…' he looked around for the baby bag.

'Here.' Severus reached under the chair and grabbed the bag, hoisting himself up and handing it to him.

'Thanks, professor.' Sean said, trying to manage holding onto Hailie and loop the baby bag around his arm.

'Here. Want me to carry this back to your room for you?' offered Hermione.

'Oh, that'd be great!' replied Sean gratefully. 'Uh, there's a stroller outside, and…' he indicated the door.

'I'll take that back for you, if you wish.' Severus added, to Hermione's surprise.

'Brilliant.' Sean replied.

All three walked out into the hall, and Sean directed them towards his room.

'So, what did you think of my performance? Truthfully!' he asked Hermione.

'It was great. Your own creation?' she asked.

'Yeah. I know it was a bit harsh, but I really needed to show people, you know? It doesn't really matter whether I get through, I just wanted people to hear it. You know what I mean?' he said, giving Hermione a strange look; Almost like he was looking for help, sympathy, but too proud to ask.

'Yeah. I know what you mean.' Hermione smiled at him.

'Here we are.' Sean announced, and they stopped outside a brown door.

He unlocked it with his wand and they stepped inside.

It was quite simular to Severus' rooms, but in blue and gold.

They walked into the room, and Sean said to just put the baby bag in his room. He followed her in and carefully put Hailie down in her cot, which was right next to his bed.

His room was filled with baby toys and other supplies, imitating the room she had been in just a minute before.

'Well, I'll be going then…' said Hermione, suddenly feeling out of place; uncomfortable.

She walked to the door, and saw that Severus had gone to use the bathroom.

'Miss Granger?' asked Sean.

'Please, Sean. Call me Hermione.' Smiled Hermione.

'Well… Miss Granger, I just wanted to thank you. Your support today helped.' He said softly.

'That's fine. I didn't really do much, just… y'know.' Hermione drifted off. Sean was standing awfully close. So close, she could see the tears still in his eyes.

'I just wanted to thank you…' he breathed, moving closer still.

Before Hermione knew it, he was kissing her. He brushed his lips against hers, softly at first, slowly becoming more urgent.

She was shocked at first, responded out of instinct, but after a moment she became aware of what she was doing. However, even though she wasn't acting out instinct, she was intoxicated. It was so different to kissing Severus.

Where Severus was gentle, knowing, experienced, Sean was young, vivacious and feisty. He claimed her mouth ferociously, pulling her hands to hang around his neck, his hands pulling her waist closer to his.

'Hermione, we-' Severus opened the door, Sean and Hermione jumping away from each other. But Severus had seen enough.

dun dun DUUUUUUN!

Hehe, evil, aren't I?

OMG, I JUST REALISED WHO I BASED THE CHARACTER OF SEVERUS AROUND!

Bernard, from the Aussie band POWDERFINGER!

Woot! I don't think hot, but in a kind of rugged way, sexy.

Wow, took me THAT long tom work it out.


	12. Plead

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, you should read it. But you'll have to find it for yourself, I forgot the name and author. Doop dee doo. So, basic plot is someone else's (curse them and their brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying.

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 12**

PLEAD: (verb) Appeal or request earnestly, Offer as an excuse or plea.

Severus opened the door to see Hermione and Parish pashing. Had he known what was happening in the room next door…

He didn't want to think what he would do to Parish if he ever did that again. What he would do if Hermione hadn't been there. If she hadn't been going along with it.

'Hermione, we-' as soon as he opened the door he saw it.

In that one moment, his heart shattered, thought he wouldn't admit it. Not to anyone.

They had jumped apart, rabbits caught in the headlights.

Lips swollen, eyes clouded. So beautiful. But not his. He stole her from him, the bastard.

He left, stormed out of Parish's rooms quickly, cloak billowing behind him.

He didn't bother to look behind him; They wouldn't follow him, probably going at it like rabbits now.

He thundered along the hall, all the way down to his rooms in the dungeons, where he slammed the door.

'FUCK!'

'Shit… Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't… Oh crud!' gasped Hermione, fixing her hair, smoothing down her top.

'No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to kiss you, I was just… trying to thank you, and then, it just, sorta. Fuck.' Sean tried to explain, and backed away, horror struck with what he had just done.

Let alone kiss a teacher, he had just completely ruined his friendship, however formal, with Hermione. And hers and Snape's.

He was so fucked up now.

'I need to go.' Hermione said, walking out the door.

'Yeah… Sorry.' He looked at her sadly.

She just smiled and left, closing the door softly behind her.

She didn't head straight to Severus' rooms, in fact, she headed in the opposite direction. She headed off to her rooms.

'Oh, Severus'! Just the person I wanted to see!' Flitwick squeaked, intercepting Severus on his way to the Great Hall. 'I thought you should know, that we have reached a decision on the call backs for the contest, for the staff. Only a few staff have been chosen, as it is mostly to do with the students, you see, but your song, Hermione's and your duet together have made it through. Do you want to go and tell her now?'

It wasn't a question, more a favour. Severus guessed Dumbledore had sent Flitwick off to tell him and Hermione, and Flitwick had just dropped that job on him. Brilliant.

He changed directions and headed up the stairs to Hermione's office. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

'Miss Granger? Are you in there?' he asked. Still no answer.

Reluctantly, he headed down to her private rooms.

Once there, he knocked on the doors again.

This time she answered, eyes red, cheeks stained with tears.

'Oh, Severus! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-' she started, launching herself at him.

But he pushed her away, brushed off his clothes. 'I didn't come here for an apology, Miss Granger.' He snarled. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped. 'Flitwick told me to inform you of your success. Your song has been chosen to go into the competition. Congratulations.' He said coldly.

Hermione recovered from his coolness. 'And your song?' she asked. Hesitantly, she added 'Our duet?'

'THE duet has also been chosen, along with my song.' He added. The duet was no longer 'theirs' in his opinion. They merely performed it together. For it to be 'theirs' it would have required some sort of emotion. Other than sadness.

'Well… Congratulations on getting in. Er, want to come in to discuss our-the duet?' she quickly corrected herself. 'The concert is only four days away, after all…' she held open the door for him, and he reluctantly walked inside.

He stood awkwardly in her lounge.

'Sit down. I'll get the music…' she headed into her bedroom and brought out a portable stereo and the cd.

A few hours later, they both sat on the couch, having finished rehearsing and preparing their song.

The frostiness had somewhat subsided, but when Hermione broached a sensitive subject, it instantly returned.

'umm… Severus? I wanted to talk to you about Sean…' she started.

'Miss Granger, I have no need to here excuses. What you do, and with whom, is entirely your choice.' Severus stated coolly.

'Severus, please call me Hermione. And it isn't an excuse, it's an explanation, that I need to tell you.' Hermione explained. 'What happened before was purely on the spur of the moment, nothing planned, CERTAINLY nothing to come of it. He was thanking me, and then he moved closer and before I knew it, he-'

'Did he force you?' Severus interrupted sharply.

'No, no, nothing like that!' she replied quickly. 'But, neither of us was prepared, it wasn't anything, it didn't mean anything, and I… Severus, I'm sorry.' She finished, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Severus' heart swelled, but he didn't show it.

'Well, if that's all Miss Granger.' He said, getting up and heading for the door.

'Severus, please don't go.' She cried.

'I have work to do. So if you don't mind, I'll be going.' And with that, he left, leaving Hermione alone to her tears.

Severus arrived at his rooms and walked inside. He sat down at his desk, pulled his work towards him, dipped his quill in ink and said.

'FUUUUUCK!'

More precisely, shouted 'FUUUUUCK!'

And in that moment, he realised he could never stay mad at her. It all added up; When she was his student, her intellect always got the better of him, and now that she was an adult, he still couldn't do it.

He had to do something, he wasn't going to hang around here while she was off- anywhere.

So he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Hermione sat on the couch, tears rolling down her face. She continued to cry

while she had an internal argument.

Do I go after him?

He just wants you out of his way, you were stupid to think he cared. DON'T

GO AFTER HIM!

But, I thought he did care! He does, doesn't he?

NO! Obviously not, or weren't you listening. He was trying to brush you off, as

politely as possible. Now don't go running after him like a lost puppy dog.

But I have to!

WHY?

Because I… like him.

Peh.

Don't 'peh' me! I am the voice of reason here.

Hermione got up and grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door and left.

Severus thundered along the passage towards Hermione's rooms, not

stopping until he heard someone yell out

'BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!'

Hermione walked briskly along the hall towards Severus' rooms, still having that argument with herself.

Okay, so you're going there, what are you going to tell him!

That I love him.

Why the fuck would you do that!

'BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!' she yelled out.

Suddenly she realised there was someone else was in the hall with her.

Hehe, wasn't that funny?

Just so you know, when Severus and Hermione were thinking, it was at the same time, just dif POV. So yeah.

Anyway, I just posted all the way to chapter ten on the net, and I realised that there are comments on the bottom that talk as if I have been writing them over several weeks- coz I hav.

There we go.

Woot.

KEEP REVIEWING! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE 100, OR AT LEAST 50 BY CHAPTER 15, AND THAT'S ONLY 3 CHAPTERS AWAY!

(You know, this fanfic is bad for me. I can't stop writing, and I have completely neglected my other fanfic. Once I have got 15 done, I'm gonna pay more attention to it, so there might be a delay.)

Toodles.

(woot).


	13. Realisation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 13 (BEWARE: serious fluff ahead)**

REALISATION: (noun) Coming to understand something clearly and distinctly, something that is made real or concrete.

'Severus.'

'Hermione.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Good bye.'

'Good bye.'

They turned around and started to walk away.

'Wait a sec.' Said Severus, turning around. Hermione turned to face him. 'I forgot something.' Hermione raised her eyebrows. He strode over to her and kissed her, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him. They pulled apart, and Hermione smiled.

'Just what I was thinking.'

He kissed her again, before she could utter another word. He hefted her into his arms and held her to his body, not letting go off his claim: her lips.

Hermione gasped into the kiss, and Severus grinned. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

'You're…' she breathed.

'Not what you expected?' he grinned. Suddenly he realised what he was doing, and replaced the smile with a smirk.

'You can smile you know…' She placed her forefinger on his lips. 'I won't tell…' she whispered.

He gave a small smile, as if to see how it felt. Hermione felt, rather than saw it widen as she reclaimed his mouth.

He held her to his waist and carried her to the wall, where he pushed her up against it.

'Severus, what if someone sees?' Hermione gasped, his hands working wonders on her body.

Severus grunted in frustration, threw her over his shoulder and marched her down to his rooms. (Hint, hint.)

Hermione moaned and rolled over in the bed.

A large body stopped her from rolling any further, and she grinned, remembering the hours he had spent with her.

The body next to her, otherwise known as Severus moved, grunting softly.

'What are you doing?' he asked, glaring at her.

'Nothing.' She grinned.

'Go to sleep then.'

'Can't'

'Why?' because if I fall asleep, then this could turn out to be a dream, and I could wake up.'

'I assure you, this is no dream.' He smirked.

'And how can I be sure.'

He leant over and kissed her, bruising her lips.

'Sure yet?'

'Mmhmm…' she sighed.

'Oh… I forgot, I have something for you.' He sighed, reaching to his bedside table.

OH MY GOD, IS HE PROPOSING! HE IS! OH MY GO- Oh. It's not a ring.

It was cassette.

'I figured you'd want to watch it. I imagine you haven't in a while.' He smiled, handing it to her.

Giving him a quizzical look, she took it. She smiled broadly as she read the title; The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

'OH! SEVERUS! How did you know?' she asked, sitting up against the headboard.

He moved up to sit with her, looping his arm around waist.

'Magic.'

'Can we watch it now?' she asked excitedly.

'Yeah. Give me a moment…' he groaned sinking into the covers again.

'Oh, come on Severus, It's only 8 o'clock! Tell you what, I'll go set it up, you gather yourself together.' She laughed as she left the room.

Severus staggered into the bathroom, where he turned the light on. He washed his face and dried it, then walked back in to the bedroom. He pulled his robe around him and checked the clock. Only 8:15pm.

He walked out into the lounge room and found that his fireplace had been transfigured into a massive flat screen television, and Hermione was sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn.

'Come on, it's about to start!' she said excitedly.

He went and dropped down beside her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her.

The movie started, those famous red lips singing the introit. It moved on to the wedding, then on to the song 'Dammit, Janet'.

At this, Hermione dragged Severus off the couch and they started to sing it.

'Severus, I'm so glad I'm with you.' She sighed, leaning against him as they danced.

'Me too.'

'You're glad you're with you too?' she asked, puzzled.

'No! I'm glad I'm with _you…_'

'Well, that's lucky.'

'Why?'

'Coz the movie still has another 2 hours to go!' they both laughed, and collapsed back on the couch.

A while later, the time warp started. This time it was Severus who dragged Hermione off the couch to dance and sing with him.

'It's just a jump to the left.' He said seriously, imitating the criminologist. They both stepped to the left.

'And a jump to the ri-i-i-i-i-ight!' Hermione sang, or rather screeched like the dancers in the movie.

'Put your hands on your hips.' Severus said.

'And bring your knees in tiiiight!'

They sang together. 'But it's the pelvic thruuust! That really drives you insa-a-a-a-a-ane!'

'LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!' they fell back laughing.

'The timewarp? Really, Severus, I thought you had better taste.' The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy sliced through the air.

Dun dun DUUUUUN (again).

Review plz.


	14. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 14**

REVELATION: The speech act of making something evident, An enlightening or astonishing disclosure.

'Lucius.' Severus sneered.

'Severus.' Lucius spat.

'What are you doing here?' Asked Hermione, got up from the couch, on her guard. If Lucius was here, there could be others. She kicked herself mentally for leaving her wand in Severus' room.

'I could ask you the same thing.' He snarled.

'I was invited, unlike you.' She retorted.

'I prefer the element of surprise.' He snapped.

'Hermione, darling' he put extra emphasis on that word. 'Would you turn off the movie?'

She did as she was told, but was careful not to turn hr back on Malfoy.

'Darling!' Lucius asked him incredulously. 'So it's true then. Like I said before- I thought you had better taste.' He said evilly.

Suddenly, Severus strode up to him. He stopped merely inches from him, their noses almost touching.

'I don't care what you say about myself, my family, even some of my friends. But I can not, will not, allow you to speak that way to Hermione.' He almost whispered.

'Getting protective now are we, Severus?' Lucius snarled. 'I'm sure the dark lord would love to hear of this…'

'You can tell dear old Tom this:' and he spat on his face.

Cold rage swept over Lucius' face, any former amusement banished.

'You'll regret that, Snape.' He said, striding to the door.

'I don't think I will.' Snape replied as Lucius swept out into the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione ran to Severus side, hugging him.

'What did he mean by that Severus?' she whispered, holding back tears.

'Shhh… Never mind, don't worry, he won't hurt you…' he soothed, stroking her hair absently.

He guided her to the couch and they lay down.

'I know that… but will they hurt you?' she asked softly.

Severus didn't answer, merely continued to stroke her hair until they both fell into a restless sleep.

They woke the next morning, about 8:30. 'Shit!' Hermione yelled when she saw the time. She dashed in and out of the shower, threw on some clothes and left for the Great Hall. She decided before she left she should wake Severus, so she called to him.

'SEVERUS! IT'S ALMOST NINE!' she shouted, then walked out, slamming the door behind her in case her wake up call wasn't enough to- well, wake him.

Severus swore and got ready in record time, still pulling on his cloak as he made his way to the breakfast.

He entered the hall to unusual quiet, and looked around. Students were looking at him cheekily- hang on, CHEEKILY! Students didn't look at Severus Snape CHEEKILY. They just didn't.

He realised that it must have looked a bit suspicious that both he and Hermione had arrived late, bedraggled and bleary eyed. He groaned and headed up to the head table.

'Good morning sunshine.' McGonagall said sarcastically as he fell into he seat beside her.

'Coffee.' H grunted, and reached for the jug.

'Severus, that's pumpkin juice. Here.' McGonagall took pity on his dishevelled state and poured him a large cup of strong black coffee.

He took a long gulp and sighed.

'Rough night?' she asked, grinning.

'If you must know, Lucius Malfoy came by for a visit.' He said, annoyed.

'No! Tell Dumbledore.' She instructed.

'No doubt he already knows.' Groaned Severus as she pushed him towards Dumbledore.

He explained the night previous to the headmaster, then left for his first class.

'The doctor will see you know.' The welcome witch at St Mungo's ushered her into a small, clean office.

Hermione thanked her and sat down. Dr. Pye walked in, and sat behind the desk.

'Hello, Miss Granger. How are you this morning?' He asked, opening her file.

'Still a bit ill, do you have the results from the test back?' She replied.

'Ah, yes, I do actually.' He said, smiling. 'But before I inform you, can you tell me once again what your symptoms have been?'

'Well, slight nausea, feeling ill, vomiting-' she was interrupted.

'When do you vomit?' he asked, still smiling.

'Well, mostly in the- Oh no. I'm not, am I?'

He grinned and nodded.

'Severus?' she knocked on his door.

'Enter.' He called in his best 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-I'm-teaching voice.

She opened the door. 'Severus we need to talk.' She said as soon as she entered the room.

'Hermione, I'm in class. Can't it wait?' he said irritably.

'No. I need to talk to you, NOW.' She said, and dragged him into the smaller office off the classroom, leaving the whispering class to their own devices.

'What do you think you're doing?' he hissed.

'Severus, We need to talk.' She said, throwing him down in a chair.

'As you've told me several times now.' He said, resigning himself to listening to her.

'Look, Severus. I went to the doctors this morning…' she said, chewing her lip.

'Is something wrong?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes. Well, no, actually, it depends how you see it…' she mumbled.

'Hermione, what IS it?' he asked, getting frustrated. 'Spit it out!'

Hermione took a deep breathe. 'Severus, I'm-'

'PREGNANT!' the shout could be heard by the entire potions class, and immediately they started whispering.

Woot. 14 done!

Now, I'm still working out how Sevvy will take it, still deciding. But review and tell me how you think he should, I need an opinion (my beta is on holidays. grumbles: It's okay for some…).

So, review. Woot.

(DID YOU NOTICE THE CHANGE IN DISCLAIMER? WOOT).


	15. Comprehension

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 15**

COMPREHENSION: (noun) An ability to understand the meaning or importance of something.

After only a few hours, the school was raging with the news of Snape's and Granger's pregnancy. It was the hottest gossip the school had had in years, bigger than anything Rita Skeeter had ever written.

Everywhere you went, everyone, students and professors alike, were talking about it.

'You mean, they have been- EW! That's so gross, do you realise that for them to be having a baby, they had to- y'know...!' whispered a second year Hufflepuff girl to her friends.

A simular conversation was going on between several seventh year Gryffindors.

'That's disgusting, that is!' a black haired boy said.

'He's like, double her age!' said his friend.

'Oh, come on. She's twenty two, and he doesn't look older then forty. Plus, he is kinda good looking once you get past the meanness.' A girl said, and she and her girl friends giggled.

'Yeah, Ms Granger's pretty hot as well!' laughed another boy.

And the professors were even worse.

'Oh, Minerva, just the woman I was hoping to see!' squeaked Flitwick. 'Have you heard about Severus and Hermione?'

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting some rather interesting questions in her class, many of them having nothing to do with the subject they were supposed to be discussing.

'Miss Granger?' asked Susan Brown, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

'Yes, Susan?' answered Hermione.

'Have you come up with a name yet?' she asked, giggling, but still looking interested.

'Pardon?' asked Hermione, a bit stunned.

'For your baby. Or, should I say, yours and Professor Snape's baby!' another girl asked excitedly.

'We- uh, no. We haven't. But that's really-' she was interrupted by another girl.

'Is it a girl or a boy?'

And another: 'When's it due?'

And another: 'Will you be taking time off work?'

'Look! There have been no decisions made. Now, anymore questions?' she asked. Everyone put his or her hand up, so she added. 'To do with defence against the dark arts?'

All hands went down.

Snape probably would have had the same treatment, had the entire student body not feared him. So, he had to suffer through giggles and whispers during his classes, but was able to deduct a satisfyingly large amount of house points.

'Severus?' asked Hermione tentatively, opening the door to his office. Lately Severus had been just a tad stressed (okay, understatement of the year) and was likely to snap at any moment.

'Mm?' he answered, not looking up from the book he was reading by the fire.

'Severus, I… I went to the doctors again today.' She said, walking over to sit with him.

'And?' he asked sharply, looking up from his book.

'Well, I asked if he knew how long it would be until the baby's born, and he said it would probably be a September birth. He also asked whether I wanted to know whether it was a girl or a boy…' she spoke carefully and slowly. 'But I thought I'd leave that choice to you.'

'Me? Why me?' he asked, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap.

'Why?' she laughed. 'Severus, you're the father. You have as much right to be a part of this as me!'

'Please don't.' he said suddenly.

'Don't what?' she asked.

'Call me the father.' He replied.

'But you are.' She said, looking at him. 'Are you… are you having second thoughts?'

'I just don't know whether I'm ready to have a child yet.' He said, sighing.

'Oh, I see. But what confuses me is that a seventeen year old who is still at school manages to take care of a baby on his own, while you, a forty year old man can't STAND to have a child when you still have your partner with you!' she started to yell, getting off his lap.

'Okay, take sides with Parish against me! Is that how you felt when he kissed you?' he hollered.

'How DARE you! You know that was a mistake, a childish, stupid mistake!' she shouted.

'Well, if I'm not ready and you're still making 'stupid childish' mistakes, then maybe we shouldn't be parents at all!' he almost whispered, but it's venom hit Hermione like an arrow.

She was stunned for a moment before she said simply: 'Well, if that's how you feel.' and walked out.

The next day, the 19th, was freezing cold, so cold that the herbology class had been cancelled and some students had free periods.

Hermione sat quietly in her classroom, her students studying for an up-coming test. Suddenly, she felt the urge to throw up and ran out the door, one of her students going after her.

She pelted down the hall to the toilet, which was luckily only a few rooms away. She launched herself into a stall and emptied her stomach of what little breakfast she had eaten.

'Miss Granger? Are you okay?' came Sarah Partry's voice, the student that had followed her.

'…Fine.' said Hermione, wiping her mouth on a piece of toilet paper and flushing it. She walked outside it and smiled at Sarah, who was looking very disconcerted at seeing her teacher in this state. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face before drying off and tidying her hair up.

She walked out the door with Sarah and soon they were back at the classroom, the rest of the lesson carrying on normally.

As they got up to leave, Hermione thanked Sarah for seeing she was okay.

Hermione had the next period free.

So does Severus… hinted a voice in her head.

No. I won't go to him again, like a little puppy dog. If he doesn't want this child, I'll bring it up on it's own.

And she kept telling herself that.

Severus spent his free period writing a letter to Hermione. It wasn't a 'we're over' letter, or an 'I'm sorry' one. It was regarding their song for the contest, which was in a week.

Hermione,

Regarding our involvement in the 'talent contest' next Monday night. I assume we are performing the same song we did for the audition, and that being the case, don't think it necessary to rehearse any further, as we know it well.

Please reply ASAP,

Severus.

Hermione was interrupted by an owl flying through the window onto her desk, dropping a letter on her lap.

She picked it up and read it, sighing.

She grabbed a quill and scribbled out a reply.

Severus,

I agree. Should any other problems occur, please owl me.

Hermione.

She sealed it up and let the owl return it to Severus.

Feeling like she had just signed away the last hope of their relationship, tears flowed down her face.

Sob. So sad.

Review, but I'm getting a bit tired of flamers repeating what has been stated over and over (and over and over and over) again, so unless it's constructive, and not regarding a point that has already been covered, don't bother.

Toodles peoples.


	16. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 16**

HURT: (noun) Any physical damage to the body caused by violence or accident or fracture etc. Psychological suffering.

Hermione wrote another letter to Severus.

Severus,

As I have a free period, and no further work to do, I was wondering whether you would like to join for a drink atb The Three Broomsticks today at 2:30. Please reply quickly.

Hermione.

Severus walked into the bar to find Hermione sitting at a table towards the back.

He walked over to her, regarding her with a nod as she caught his eye.

'Hello.' She said. 'Glad you could come.' She hated all this formality.

'Well, it's my free period, with no work to do.' He said simply, not letting any emotion into his voice.

Hermione was a bit taken aback at his coldness, but recovered.

'Drink?' she asked, getting up from her chair.

'Firewhisky would be great.' He said, and she nodded and headed to the bar.

She ordered the drinks and waited by the bar. She grabbed the tray with the drinks and turned around, promptly spilling them on herself as she walked into Severus.

She cursed herself for wearing white that day and used the tray to cover her top.

'Severus, can I borrow your jacket?' she asked, once they had gotten back to the table, her arms were crossed firmly across her chest.

'Why?' he asked, not noticing her current state.

She uncrossed her arms, showing him her now see through top.

He stared for a minute, then realised what he was doing and pulled off his jacket, handing it to her.

'Thanks.' She said, pulling on the oversized piece of clothing, covering her chest.

They finished their drinks in silence, before Hermione decided she had to say something.

'So, are you performing the same song for the contest as you did in the audition?' she asked him.

'No, I have changed my song.' He answered. They had warmed considerably since before, but still weren't acting as they had before the last week or so.

'You?' he asked.

'Changed. But it's a surprise.' She smirked.

'Oh really?' he asked.

'Really.' She confirmed.

'What can I do to make you tell me?' he asked.

She groaned in pain, rolling into a ball. 'Argh!' she howled.

'Hermione?' he asked, worried.

She groaned, but sat up again, face contorted in pain. 'I'm fine.' She managed.

'No, your not. Look, I'm going to apparate us back to my rooms, okay?' he said, before wrapping his arms tight around her and focusing hard.

They landed on his couch, Severus still holding her as she moaned.

He went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water before returning. By now she was sitting up, rubbing her back.

She gratefully accepted the drink, gulping it down.

'What was wrong?' he asked.

'Oh, just pains. Normal stuff. Cramps, headaches, morning sickness. But the worst is the back pain.' She said, rubbing her lower back painfully.

'Here.' He said, before turning her around so that her back was to him and lowering her so that she was lying on the couch.

He started to massage her back, rubbing the muscles that were sore. Hermione moaned, but Severus stopped after a minute or two.

'Why are you stopping?' she asked, rolling onto her back.

'I can't do anything with that jacket on.' He replied.

'Okay.' She said simply, taking it off. She also removed her t-shirt, so she was down to her bra.

She turned back onto her stomach and ordered: 'Rub.'

Severus raised his eyebrows but continued his massage without objection.

He rubbed his hands up to her neck, where he massaged gently.

She moaned and Severus felt something stir in him that hadn't since the last time they had been together.

He did something out of impulse, something he never expected himself to do; He kissed her. He placed feather light kisses on her upper back, trailing them downwards.

She arched into his touch, and he continued. He gently flipped her around and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him closer, looping her arms around his neck, one hand pulling gently at his hair.

His hands travelled southward and she moaned. Severus stopped himself before things got out of hand.

'Hermione,' he said, pulling away from her. She sighed, but let him talk. 'I need to apologise.'

'Apologise later!' she said, pulling him closer to her, capturing his lips with hers.

'Hermione, that's the hormones speaking.' He gasped, pulling away.

'NO! I need you. Kiss me!' she ordered, once again grabbing him.

It took every ounce of his self control, but he managed to stop himself.

'That's DEFINITELY the hormones talking.' He said, sitting up.

'Hermione, I need to apologise for before. I didn't mean what I said.' He explained.

'The bit about me kissing Parish, the bit about us being unsuitable parents, or the bit about you not being ready to become a father?' she asked, sitting up, not bothering to hide her state of undress.

'All of it…' he said softly, stroking her hair. She brushed his arm away, and said: 'Okay, so you admit I don't like Parish. But what does the rest mean?'

'I don't know!' he replied, getting frustrated. With himself, not Hermione.

'Oh, okay, I'll just put my life on hold, shall I, while you make up your mind? Well, I'm sorry, Severus, but the baby won't wait.' She got up to the door and opened it. 'And neither will I.' She left the room.

Severus sighed, grabbed her shirt and jacket and stood by the door.

'Three… Two… One…' on cue, Hermione opened the door and grabbed the items before slamming it in his face again.

'Yep, DEFINITELY the hormones…' he sighed, as he walked into his room.

Man, sevvy is so screwed. Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to get his done before I go back to school. Sob, ANYTHING but school!

Okay, remember to review my happy folk!


	17. Help

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way.

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 17**

HELP: (noun) The activity of contributing to the fulfilment of a need or furtherance of an effort or purpose, Improve; change for the better.

Hermione stormed down the hall, wrapping his coat that she had borrowed around her. Damn him! Why is he always right? He was just standing there! She had though she had made an impressive exit, but NOOO, she just HAD to walk outside without her top on. Brilliant. Juuust brilliant.

She arrived at her room and opened the door, hurrying in- It was still cold out, and all she was wearing on top was a jacket hanging half open.

Once inside, she slammed the door again, venting her frustration on the unsuspecting piece of wood.

'DAMMIT!'

Severus sighed and walked over to his desk, where he got out his quill, ink and a fresh piece of parchment. He started to write:

Hermione,

Please don't take offence to whatever I have said to offend you. I was trying to tell you how I felt, but instead started another argument between us. When I got angry, I wasn't frustrated with you or the baby, or even Sean. I was frustrated at myself. I hope you can forgive me. If you can, please meet me in the Great Hall before dinner.

Love, Severus.

P.S. I haven't left you. You know that.

Severus realised that this was the first letter he had ever written signed with love. Too late now, he thought and rolled up the letter, coaxed his owl down from atop his bookcase and sent her away with it. Normally, he would have used this as a good opportunity to assist the plan, but he felt this was strictly between him and her, no games included. Besides, he didn't even know whether the plan was still going ahead, with the baby and all. And the emotions. Severus would never admit it, but he had developed emotions for Hermione. Hell had frozen over.

'Lavendar?' Hermione searched for the one person she had thought she would never go to for advice- Lavendar Brown. But she GOT men, worked out how they worked, thought about the way they think.

'Oh, sorry dear, she's gone to Hogsmeade with Minerva, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Shan't be back for hours.' Nearly headless Nick drifted past her.

Cursing, she thought about who else she could talk to. Not Mrs Weasley, even if she DID approve of her and Severus, she couldn't very well tell her about everything else. She wouldn't feel comfortable telling any guys, Minerva and Lavendar were away.

'GINNY!' she said excitedly, and she ran up to go and floo over to Ginny's

'Ginny? Dean?' she called through their empty looking house. 'Anyone home?'

'In here!' she heard Ginny's voice softly call from her bedroom, and walked in to find Ginny lying in bed with a baby stuck firmly to her chest, and Dean on a chair next to her, nursing another baby to sleep.

'Hi guys.' She said, but was shushed by both parents, who indicated to their charges. 'Oh sorry…' whispered Hermione, sitting on the bed near Ginny.

'It's okay, but we just got Arwen down, and we really don't need to wake her.' She laughed quietly.

'Oh, okay. And Eowyn is going fine?' she asked, indicating the other baby that sat with Ginny, having now finished it's drink.

'Fine. So, why did you come here?' she asked.

'What, I'm not allowed to visit two of my best friends anymore?' Hermione asked indignantly.

'It's not that, of course we love you coming over, but I've known you for eleven years now, Hermione. You didn't come just for small talk.' Ginny said knowingly.

'Yeah, you're right. Look, could we talk in the living room…?' she asked.

'Sure. Dean, can You take care of both?' she asked, not waiting for an answer but placing Eowyn down on his lap. He held her there, now holding two sleeping babies.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room, Ginny readjusting her top as she went. Hermione didn't care, or even noticed; she'd been used to this ever since Ginny was heavily pregnant at the start of the year. She would walk around in just her underwear, her stomach bulging.

'So, what is it?' she asked, both of them sitting down on either side of the coffee table. As Hermione settled into the plush sofa, she began her talk.

'Ginny, I need to start from the beginning. It's a long story.' She took a deep breathe and continued. 'Okay, well, ever since I arrived back at Hogwarts to teach, the other professors have been trying to set us up. This man, he's really nice, but I used to hate him. Anyway, we were getting really sick of it, so we thought of a plan. We were going to pretend to have gotten together, then he would ask me to marry him, and we would then break up just before the wedding. That way, it would get everyone off our backs about getting together. But I'm afraid I may have developed feelings for him, and I think he has to.'

'Okay, before you go any further, I need to know; who IS this guy?' she asked, listening intently for Hermione's answer.

'Promise you won't laugh, or get mad, or faint, or try to kill me?' Ginny nodded, so she continued. 'Severus.'

'Severus?' asked Ginny, puzzled.

'SNAPE!' shouted Hermione, frustrated.

'Snape!' asked Ginny incredulously. Hermione nodded. 'You fell in love with SNAPE?'

'Yes. But that's not the worst part…' she said quietly.

'Oh god? What is it?' breathed Ginny, but she held Hermione's hand over the table supportively.

'Well, one night we… slept together…' Ginny made a sudden intake of breath, but continued to hold her hand. 'And now I'm pregnant.' She finished in a rush.

'Pregnant!' she almost screamed. 'Oh my GOD! That's so cool!'

Hermione laughed in relief. 'But, Ginny, aren't you forgetting who the father is?' she asked uncertainly.

'Peh, no! Besides, if you really like him, then it shouldn't matter who it is. But, just a question: How old is he?' she asked, moving round to sit next to Hermione.

'40. But I'm 22, and I don't care, I think I love him.' She said, tears starting to fall.

'You THINK?' asked Ginny sceptically.

'Well, I do, and I told him, but now we are fighting… And I just don't know what to do? I'm beginning to think it was all a mistake…' she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny made up her mind- Nobody hurt her best friend and went away safely, ESPECIALLY Snape.

'Uh… Hermione? I really need to get dinner under way, but I think we might get take out. Stay for dinner, I'll go get it, and while I'm gone you can catch up with Dean. Sound good?' she asked, and Hermione nodded, wiping her face.

Ginny concentrated and with a loud POP she was gone.

Severus sat at his desk, wondering whether Hermione had gotten his letter yet.

Suddenly, his door flung open and a dangerously angry looking Ginny Weasley thundered into his office.

'Snape.' She said threateningly.

'Miss Weasley.' He replied.

'Don't 'Miss Weasley' me, Snape! I know what you did to Hermione! You made a plan with her, knocked her up and left! You bastard! You absolute bastard!' she howled.

'Is that what Hermione has been telling you?' asked Severus quietly. Is that really what she had felt he had done?

'Well, no, but she told me the basics and I gathered the rest.' Said Ginny defensively.

'If you must know, GINNY, We did make a plan, and I did get her pregnant, but I haven't left her.' He explained.

'You- You haven't?' she asked, stunned.

'No. I haven't. I just wrote a letter to her regarding these matters, but I don't know if she has received it yet.' He replied.

'So- So you're not leaving her?' she asked uncertainly. She didn't want Snape messing with her.

'Yes.' Severus emphasised.

'Okay then. Good. I'll be going then.' And she left.

Hermione was sitting with Dean, holding Arwen and talking about being back at Hogwarts, when an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on her lap. It scrawked before it left, which made both Eowyn and Arwen start to cry. She groaned, comforted Arwen and opened the letter. It was from Severus. She read it through, and as she read the Post Script, she started to cry, she Eowyn and Arwyn all crying.

'Oh god. Three crying girls.' Sighed Dean.

Hehe, funkeh, aiy?

Okay, that got a lil mushy towards the end, but it HAD to happen, just had to.

So, review, tell me what you think!

Toodles my fellow sick-minded homo-sapiens.

fReD. (A chick. Just.)


	18. Calm

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way. (IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER, AND DON'T FLAME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE OOC CHARACTERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 18**

CALM: (verb) Make calm or still, (noun) Steadiness of mind under stress.

It was the 24th, the day of the talent concert.

Not much had happened in the few days previous- She hadn't gone down to see Severus that night, but had sent him a letter thanking him for inviting her, but she couldn't make it.

He'd replied, asking her if she would join him some other time, and she said she would, but she had a lot of preparation to do before the concert.

He hadn't replied since, and she privately thanked this. She needed to work out what was happening before she saw him again. So, to help her do this, she did what she always had done in school: pros and cons.

Under pros she wrote: Father for the baby, support, Someone to be with, I love him. She crossed out the word 'love' and replaced it with 'like', as she didn't know quite what she felt yet.

Under cons she wrote: …

There weren't any cons, as far as she knew. Sure, some people wouldn't like it, but that wasn't her problem. She knew Harry would understand; he wasn't in the most normal relationship himself. He was with Draco. Yes, Harry Potter, saviour of all wizards was gay, and with one of the most loyal Deatheater's sons, as well. It had taken a lot to get the public to accept them, and still many didn't. They were married now, but still copped a lot. So Harry wouldn't mind, and Snape was Draco's uncle, so he wouldn't care.

Hermione laughed out loud; She realised that if she did end up marrying Severus, she would become Harry's and Draco's aunty.

But getting married was a long way away. A LONG way away.

She checked the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was only an hour until the concert began. She quickly went through her song a few more times, warming her voice. She was working on getting that F sharp (yikes, I can only just do that, and that's coz I practised for Carmina Burana. Bloody hard, I tells ya), when an owl flew in, dropping her a letter.

She opened it and in bold letters it read 'PLEASE MOVE TOWARDS THE GREAT HALL FOR THE CONCERT OPNENING'.

She grabbed her jacket to cover her costume, as well as her toe shoes before running out the door (yes, TOE SHOES! Bwahaha…)

Severus received the same owl minutes later, and walked towards the Great Hall. Once there, he saw that most of the students, minus the ones performing, were sitting at their tables, snacking on mints and lollies that had been supplied, checking out score slips and chatting with friends.

Word had gotten out that he was to sing, and everyone gave him curious glances as he walked by. He responded with threatening glares.

'Stop fooling everyone with your 'evil' act. You know deep down your innocent.' Teased Hermione as he sat down beside at the head table.

'I'm not as innocent as you may think, Hermione. I've seen my fair share of devils in this angel town. And I seen to remember your not quite so innocent yourself.' He smirked.

'Innocence in the hands of the guilt free is useless.' She retorted, and turned to talk with Minerva.

She started to rub her back painfully, groaning a bit, almost silently.

Severus took this chance to start rubbing his hands across her stressed muscles, relaxing her back. She stiffened at first, but once she realised what he was doing, she relaxed.

Dumbledore stood, as the last of the students took their places at their designated house tables.

'Good evening students, staff, ghosts and special guests.' He said excitedly, indicating to group of important looking cameras, some with cameras and notepads. 'Tonight we shall be viewing some of the fine talents this school has to offer, from dance and song, to poetry and drama. Please note the score slips appointed to each person at each table…' he went on for some time explaining the way the scoring worked, before announcing the first act.

'And now, please welcome, Sphere!' he introduced a band made up with mostly boys, but with a female lead singer.

'Hi, we're sphere, we're gonna sing a song to you by a band George.' Said the lead guitarist, who counted them in, and they began.

Hermione was especially enjoying the performance, as she adored George, and they were doing a really good cover of their song, 'Special Ones'. She was also enjoying her back massage, so much that she didn't stop severus when he gently pulled her from her chair and into his lap. She was enjoying herself much too much to notice the looks and whispers their behaviour was meriting. She started to sing along quietly, and Severus whispered into her ear, 'Like this song?'

'I love it.' She whispered back, and she moaned as he pushed the heal of his hand in to her lower back.

He raised his eyebrows, but used her sudden lapse in concentration to kiss her neck, softly at first, soon developing into a full-blown 'love bite'. He bit and nibbled at her skin, rolling his tongue across it, and she leaned into him. Now they were getting TOO much attention, and Severus noticed this, so he let go of her neck, resuming his massage.

She sighed in longing but didn't say anything. They went through the rest of the students' acts quite uneventfully. Severus' hands grew tired, so he stopped rubbing her back and instead wrapped his arms around her, and she held him tighter.

Soon it came time for the staff performances, and guess who was first. Joy, it was Hermione.

She got up and it was silent.

'The calm before the storm…' she whispered to herself.

Haha, have to wait for next chapter, I'm so evil, BWAHAHA!

Now, I have a quest for you fellow little-kid-haters:

KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!

Bwahahaha….


	19. Confuse

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You REALLY think I'd be here if they were? No, I'd be off killing little kids! BWAHAHA…

**Summary: **Hermione and Severus have been set up one too many times. So, they plan on getting their revenge on the Hogwarts staff, but is that how fate will see it?

**Warnings: **Rated for a reason people! If you shouldn't, or don't want to be reading this, press the back button. Right. NOW.

**Authors note: ** Hello my pretties! How are we all? All good I hope. Now, I like totally stole this idea from another fanfic, 'A Snape is for life, not just christmas' by Shiv (curse her and her brilliant plot bunnies! All mine does is hump my leg!) but I changed the story line, so don't YELL at me. Okay, you can yell at me, but not too loud, I'm meant to be something called 'studying'. Peh. Studying. (full details can be found on the authors note after chapter 10. Please read it).

Hermione, Severus and most other characters are very OOC. Don't blame me, they fit better that way. (IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER, AND DON'T FLAME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE OOC CHARACTERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

So sit back and read the totally-not-mine-but-kinda-is-don't-yell-at-me-story. Hope you like.

(Now can someone PLEASE help me get this plot bunny off my leg!)

**Chapter 19**

CONFUSE: (verb) Mistake one thing for another, Be confusing or perplexing to; cause to be unable to think clearly.

She pulled off her jacket, revealing her costume: A black ballerinas outfit, but with shorter tutu than normal, one side covered in small badges, a chain hanging down onto the tutu. Her hair was untamed and loose, with a black bandana holding it back from her face.

She slipped on her pale pink toe shoes that contrasted well with her rock-ish sort of outfit.

She walked on stage, and the music started.

'I sit and wait… Does an angel contemplate my fate?

And do they know, the places where we go, when we're grey and old?

'Cos I've been told that salvation let's their wings unhold…

So when I'm lying in my bed… These thoughts running through my head

And I feel that love is dead… I'm loving angels instead.

And through it all he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong…

And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that love won't break me wherever I am called…

He won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead…

When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street…

I look above and I know I'll always be blessed with love…

And as the feeling grows he breathes flesh to my bones…

And when love is dead… I'm loving angels instead…

And through it all he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong…

And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that love won't break me wherever I am called…

He won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead…'

There was an extended orchestral rock sort of interval, and Hermione started her ballet routine.

Pirouette to begin with, high kicks, low sweeps and leaps across the large stage, landing perfectly to finish in a stunning pirouette that twirled her around, almost 20 full turns, her foot propelling her around.

She caught her breathe before pelting out the chorus again.

'And through it all he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong…

And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that love won't break me wherever I am called…

He won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead…

I'm loving angel's instead, oooh, down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that love won't break me wherever I am called…'

He won't forsake me…. I'm loving angels… Instead…' 

She finished to enormous applause, the students stamping their feet, yelling and whistling. Severus glared at several seventh year Slytherins who were giving her wolf whistles.

She walked off the stage, still trying to catch her breathe.

'Severus', I messed up my pirouette!' she hissed.

'You did? It looked fine!' he said, holding her again.

'But I was only supposed to do 15 and a 270 degree!' she said, looking worried.

'Hermione, stop being such a drama queen!' he said, but Hermione didn't hear the humour in his voice.

'I'm sorry my performance didn't interest you.' She said, slipped out of his hold and sat on her own chair.

'Hermione-' he sighed, not bothering. When she got into one of her moods, there was no stopping her. Best let her get on with it.

Lavendar Brown did a jazz dance performance.

Next it was Hermione and Severus' duet. They got on stage, Severus wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with a black print on it, while Hermione was still in her costume.

It was much like the audition really, a little better, as they had been practising privately since then.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away…'

They too finished to applause, though probably not as loud as Hermione's; Most of the students were still shocked that their potions master could sing.

They walked off stage, Hermione still annoyed at Severus for his previous comment.

'Severys, don't run away, your next!' said Dumbledore jovially. Severus groaned and walked back on stage. Was he really going to do this? He looked at Hermione- It was now or never.

Oooh. Now, I need some help.

Should he:

Sing 'strange relationship' by Darren Hayes, and Hermy will be all sad. (the upside: more fights, and probably good make-up making-out! Woot!)

Sing 'Rockaby' (pronounced like lullaby, but with rock instead) by Shaun Mullins (oooh, what a cute song).

Above, but she becomes too worried about where it's going…

Sing 'strange relationship' and Hermione will realise that she wants him (oooh…)

Sing 'Rockaby' and he wouls PROPOSE! WOOOOOOOOOT! (wow, 9 'o's.

So, REVIEW. Otherwise I'll have to choose, and knowing me I'll choose a sad one. Sob.


End file.
